Nowhere
by Marta Parker
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si Lily Evans tubiera una amiga en la que confiar plenamente, pero esta da un poco de que hablar? Mi versión de porque Sirius Black, no tubo novia y no se acordó de ellacosa imposible,pero bueno ni un instante en frente de harry.
1. dos comienzos, dos años diferentes

Capítulo 1: dos comienzos, dos años diferentes

Driope parecía una chica normal y corriente. Tenía, entonces, 12 años. Bajó torpemente del coche de su padre (que estaba metido en un atasco) y le dijo adiós con la mano. Su padre estaba mirando fijamente un semáforo, cuando ella se volteó a verlo. Llevaba en sus manos un baúl de su tamaño, y un golden retriever, llamado Copernicus. Se dirigió hacia la estación de trenes, con paso decidido, pero esquivando a todos los viandantes despistados que no la veían pasar. Mucha gente decía que parecía mayor de lo que era, pero era bajita para su edad. Al fin llegó a la estación. Compró un ticket y se dirigió al andén 10, o bueno, el 9. Lo cierto es que se paró entre estos dos y miró a su alrededor. Cogió su mochila de su espalda, y empezó a revolverlo todo, hasta encontrar un papel. Se lo volvió a leer. "_Estación King's Cross, andén 9 y ¾, a las 9.00 AM"_ . Cogió al perro y su baúl y rodeó los dos andenes. Entonces vio a alguien que llevaba el mismo baúl que ella.

"Perdón" dijo tocándole el hombro "¿sabes donde está el andén 9 y ¾?"

Se giró un chico, dos o tres años más grande que ella, tenía el pelo oscuros y los ojos de un verde claro. Esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Eres nueva, ¿no?" dijo él. Driope asintió un poco cohibida. "solo has de pasar este muro" afirmó señalando hacia un pilar entre el anden 9 y el anden 10."

Y una vez dicho esto, y ante la sorpresa de la chica se echó a correr hacia la columna. Y de pronto, desapareció. Driope, se dijo que nunca se acostumbraría al mundo mágico y se sorprendería con algo. Empujó su carro, y a su perro, contra la pared, pensando que se iba a chocar. Pero, milagrosamente, pasó a otro andén completamente diferente al otro. Si uno estaba lleno de gente seria con corbata y con maletines, el otro estaba lleno de niños y mayores, con túnicas, y un bullicio de aves, gatos y personas que hablaban fuerte para que se les pudiera oír. Y por encima de todo, el pitido del tren. Driope sonrió, contenta de estar entre los magos otra vez. Cuando se giró, vio al chico del andén hablando con otros, y no le dijo nada. Subió, un poco decepcionada al tren, y buscó el compartimiento más apartado de todos, quería estar tranquila, además, no le gustaba llamar la atención. Dejó el baúl, y Copernicus se instaló a su lado. Ella estaba mirando por la ventanilla a centenares de familias despidiendo a sus hijos. Entonces el tren arrancó, y al cabo de tres minutos estaba fuera del andén. La puerta se abrió, y entró una chica de su edad, pelirroja y con ojos verdes y con muchas pecas en la cara.

"Hola" dijo ella alegremente "¿El sitio está ocupado?" Driope negó con la cabeza. Y la chica se sentó en frente suyo.

"Soy Lily Evans, ¿y tu?"

"Me llamo Driope Bamples " contestó.

"Eres nueva, ¿no, este curso harás 1º, ¿no?" preguntó ella intentando sacar conversación. Driope observó que no se podía estar callada ni un segundo.

"Si, y no. Soy nueva, pero este año haré 2º"

"¿Y cómo es eso? Quiero decir... ¿por qué no empezaste en primero?"

"Porque mi padre es quién decide a qué escuela voy cada año. Él es cónsul mágico de Gran Bretaña, y tiene que mudarse cada año, y quiere que esté con él, por si pasa algo, poderme coger y volar hacia otro lugar, y mientras, he de completar mi educación mágica" Lily asintió lentamente.

"¿Es tu perro?" Asentí levemente.

"Se llama Copernicus" el perro me miró, y luego se volvió.

"Nunca había visto un perro en Hogwarts, excepto Fang, claro"declaró

"Pues este será el segundo, el director de la escuela me dijo que lo podía traer, siempre y cuando no causara problemas, pero Copernicus es un perro muy manso y muy bueno"

"¿Hablaste con el profesor Dumbledore?" preguntó Lily impresionada

"Sí, mi padre pidió una vista con él, para que me dejaran entrar en Hogwarts, y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que ya estaba apuntada desde que nací, en el segundo curso y en el séptimo" Lily asintió

"Los alumnos de Hogwarts están inscritos desde el momento que nacen, ¿y que te dijo el profesor Dumbledore?"

"Pues nada, qué libros tenía que traer, en que casa debía estar..."

"¿Te seleccionó Dumbledore?"

"No, un sombrero muy raro. Me dijo que pertenecía en Gryffindor, _"donde residen los valientes"_" Imitó una voz profunda. Lily se rió.

"Perfecto, entonces vendrás a mi casa"

----------   ---------

Habían pasado cinco años, pero Driope recordaba cada fragmento de esa primera conversación con Lily Evans. Fue su mejor amiga durante el segundo curso y todos los demás que pasó fuera. Nunca perdieron el contacto, a veces por carta, o a veces porque el padre de Driope regresaba de vacaciones a Londres y se podían ver. Ella era la única persona con quien se mantenía en contacto de Hogwarts, la única y la mejor. Había estado en muchísimos sitios, durante esos cinco años, desde la China (en su sexto año), hasta Francia (en su primero), pasando por Japón (en su quinto). Había visitado multitudes de las mejores escuelas del mundo, ya que su padre quería que su única hija recibiera la mejor educación. Pero la mejor de todas, y con diferencia fue Hogwarts. No solo por los profesores, o por el castillo en sí, sino porque allí consiguió hacer una amistad de aquellas que nunca se olvidan.

Driope estaba pensando en todo eso cuando sonó el despertador. Eran las 6.30 de la mañana, y no había dormido en toda la noche. Se levantó más despierta que nunca, y se puso lo primero que encontró, unos vaqueros y una camisa sin mangas naranja. Se miró al espejo y trató de arreglarse un poco el pelo y ponerse unas pinzas para que no se le quedara tan bufado. Lo dejó estar al cabo de tres minutos, y se contempló. Ya no era la niña bajita que siempre pasaba inadvertida, ahora había crecido. Su padre le decía que se parecía más a su madre de lo que ella creía. Tenía el pelo castaño, y lo llevaba a media melena, su piel parecía bronceada incluso en invierno, y eso que ella no era muy amiga del sol, tenía los ojos marrones, y depende de cómo le tocaba el sol, verdes. Driope se despertó del ensimismamiento. Cogió el baúl, preparado con cuidado desde hacía dos meses, y Copernicus, que estaba estirado durmiendo plácidamente. Lo tubo que despertar, y tras gritar varias veces su nombre, el perro le hizo caso y se levantó obediente.

"A si me gusta, pequeño" le susurró.

Salió de la habitación del apartamento, y entró en la cocina, allí se preparó rápidamente un baso de leche, y cuando se lo terminó de un sorbo, cogió una nota de la nevera y escribió: "_Son las 8.30 y me he ido a Hogwarts, espero que pases un buen año. Driope"_

Sabía que no eran las ocho y media, pero también sabía que su padre no estaría despierto a esas horas.

Driope salió escopetada de su apartamento en medio de Londres. Pensó en el primer día de Hogwarts, y pensó que Londres no estaba tan cambiada. Había casi la misma gente seria y con corbata de cinco años atrás. "Pero algo si que ha cambiado" pensó. Driope ahora tenía una amiga para esperar a la puerta de la estación de trenes. Llegó a King's Cross, y se sentó en las escaleras e la entrada, y acarició a Copernicus. Pasó media hora antes de ver a la pelirroja avanzar hacia ella.

"¡¡¡¡DRIOPE!"gritó, y le abrazó tan fuerte que casi se queda sin respiración "¡¡¡COPERNICUS!" Driope puso los ojos en blanco, la gente se las quedaba mirando, mientras Lily abrazaba al perro, igual que lo hizo con Driope, y el perro, como contestación, le dio un lametazo en la cara. Lily rió con ganas, y Driope la miró con media sonrisa en la boca. Lily Evans, había crecido un montón desde que se vieron por última vez (hacia tres años), su pelo rojizo, antes recogido con prisas con una coleta ahora estaba suelto, y tenía una bonita melena, y sus ojos verdes resaltaban más que nunca.

"¡Dios mío, cómo has crecido!" exclamó Lily. Driope sonrió.

"Tu también Lily" Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, y luego empezaron a reír. Entraron en la estación y fueron hacia la andana nueve y diez. Lily y Driope hablaban animadamente sobre quién había podido dormir menos esa noche.

"¡Oh! Echaba de menos esta estación" suspiró Driope.

"Pues yo no tanto, otra vez habré de ver a los subnormales de los... ¿Te he dicho como se hacen llamar ahora?" Driope negó con la cabeza

""Los merodeadores", parece una montaña rusa de el parque de atracciones de Walt Disney"

Driope sonrió sabía que a su amiga no le gustaba nada esa pandilla, pero todo y eso, no podía decir más de tres frases sin nombrarlos.

"¿Y que tal James?"preguntó Driope tanteando, para no hacerle enfadar.

"mira, tan arrogante y estúpido como siempre, no sé como no lo seleccionaron para Slytherin.

"Pues, algo bueno debe tener"

"¿¡James, ¿algo bueno?. Perdona, pero... ¿estamos hablando del mismo James?"

"Sí, y tranquila, no hace falta que te pongas así. Por cierto ¿Y tus padres?"preguntó una vez entraron en el andén 9 y ¾. El tren estaba parado, había poca gente, pues todavía faltaba una hora y media para que el tren saliera.

"No podían traerme, mi hermana tenía un concierto de flauta, y claro, no podían perdérselo"

"¿Tu hermana toca la flauta?" preguntó Driope extrañada.

"Desde hace dos años"asintió Lily "Los profesores dicen que tiene el suficiente cuello, para tocar maravillosamente" Driope se rió. Lo que más le impresionó de Petunia, la hermana de Lily, a primera vista fue su largo cuello de jirafa. No se parecían en casi nada, por no decir en nada. La gente iba entrando a medida que pasaban los minutos.

"¿Sabes qué echaba más de menos de Hogwarts?"Preguntó Driope

"¿qué?"

"Las vistas que tienes"y dijo esto mirando hacia un grupo de chicos, que estaban conversando animadamente. Lily miró hacia donde miraba su amiga.

"¿Qué dices?" dijo casi a voces "esos son la pandilla de James"continuó en voz bajísima.

"¿Los mediadores?" inquirió Driope.

"Los merodeadores" le corrigió

"Pues no están nada mal" dijo entornando los ojos. Lily le dio un codazo. "Di, ¿cuál es cual?"

"Pues... no te lo digo... eres capaz de ir y preguntarles algo"

"Oh, ¡vamos Lily, me conoces, sabes que no sería capaz de ir expresamente a decirles, ¡ey, tíos estáis como un tren, eso les subiría el ego, que se nota desde aquí" Lily rió.

"Está bien, el de la izquierda es Peter Pettigrew"señaló al único con que Driope no se había fijado. Era un chico gordito y bajito, parecía querer enterarse de lo que los demás decían, pero los otros tres lo excluían un poco. Parecía un poco a una rata. A Driope se le puso el bello de punta.

"no me da muy buena espina ese chico" Lily se encogió de hombros.

"A penas lo conozco, siempre va con ellos, pero parece más una carga, que otra cosa. El que está de espaldas es Remus Lupin" Remus Lupin no era como Peter Pettigrew, ni mucho menos. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, y los ojos, por lo que pudo adivinar de lejos Driope, cuando el chico se giró un segundo, de color miel. Era de su estatura más o menos (uy, uy, mi teclado corre peligro de extinción si no me controlo NdlA)

"¿Este es el prefecto, no?"preguntó Driope

"Sí, es el más normal de los cuatro"afirmó Lily "el que está hablando con Remus, es Sirius Black" señaló a un chico de pelo negro, ojos grises, alto, un poco pálido (NdlA: no puedo continuar describiéndolo porque me cae la baba, y tengo miedo a romper el ordenador)

"Dios mío... ¿es el que en tercero te preguntaba por mí?"

"exacto" afirmó Lily.

"¡qué monooooooooo!" chilló histéricamente Driope, y al ver la cara que ponía Lily añadió: "pero es un enfermo mental, que no sabe pronunciar dos palabras sin nombrarse a si mismo"

"Muy bien, y el otro... es el asqueroso, egoísta y narcisista de James Potter" Señaló a un chico con gafas, pelo negro azabache, que parecía no haber ni intentado pasarse el cepillo, después de despertar de una pesadilla, pero que le quedaba extrañamente bien, ojos azules, de un azul tan azul como el cielo, (y hmm... me parece que esta descripción se ha visto interrumpida por un ataque baboso por parte de marta NdlA)

"Dios mío" dijo Driope mirándolo. Lily le echó una mirada asesina. "sí sí, son narcisistas y todo eso, pero... eso no quita que estén como un queso" pero de pronto fue sacudida por su mano derecha. "Copernicus, estate quieto" ordenó a su perro, pero su perro insistía tanto que al final se soltó de la correa y corrió dirección los merodeadores. "mierda" dijo mirando dónde se había ido su perro.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Lily distraída mirando la hora.

"Copernicus, se ha ido... y está gruñendo a Sirius Black" Y dicho esto corrió a por su perro. "¡Copernicus, ven ahora mismo!" lo intentó decir bajito, para no llamar la atención. Pero, el perro ni caso, estaba demasiado entretenido gruñendo a Black. El chico en cuestión, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que un perro le ladraba, se volteó, y lo vio. " COPERNICUS" gritó cuando lo alcanzó y le metió la correa como pudo "Chico malo, como se te ocurre escapar así... ahora te dejo sin galletas." Copernicus se giró hacia su ama, y puso cara arrepentido, pero luego volvió a mirar a Sirius Black, y continuó gruñéndole. Driope le dio un manotazo en el hocico. "NO" y luego se giró hacia Black. "Lo siento mucho, Sirius... mi perro nunca se había comportado así. Lo siento." Entonces notó que los cuatro la estaban mirando extrañados.

"¿Nos conocemos?" preguntó Sirius.

"Se podría decir que sí"

Entonces la salvó Lily, que la cogió del brazo y haciendo una mueca dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la oyeran los chicos "Los habías de haber mordido, Copernicus, buen chico" Driope sonrió a los merodeadores, como diciendo que la chica no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, y se fue con Lily.

"¿Entramos al tren?" dijo animadamente Lily "Copernicus es el mejor perro del mundo..." dijo cuando entraron al primer compartimiento vacío que encontraron.

"ya" Dejaron los baúles en las estanterías, y Copernicus se instaló al lado de Lily, en frente de Driope. "¡vamos, Copernicus, que no lo decía en serio eso de las galletas!" exclamó cuando el perro le hizo una mirada dolida.

"pero lo has avergonzado delante de los demás" indicó Lily, acariciando la cabeza de Copernicus. "Por cierto, me tengo que ir... soy prefecta" hizo una mueca de desagrado "he de rondar los pasillos"

"OK"dijo Driope de mala gana. Las dos horas que Lily pasó fuera, estuvo mirando distraída el paisaje. Cuando, al fin, llegaron a Hogwarts, dejando a Copernicus con todas sus cosas para que lo llevaran a la habitación, Lily la condujo al Gran Comedor.

"¡Wow, lo había olvidado!" exclamó encantada Driope. El Gran Comedor, era un enorme y espacioso comedor, que en vez de un techo convencional, simulaba el tiempo que hacía fuera, en ese caso llovía. Habían cuatro grandes mesas, repartidas por el Gran Comedor, una para cada casa: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor.

NdlA: Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, esto solo es el principio de un tropel de capítulos que he de escribir, sniff sniff... Pero, da igual, si se ha de hacer se hace. Me gustaría muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisiisisisisisimooo que me enviarais reviews, porque solo eso me hace continuar una historia, así es que... pleease, mandadme un review! Muchísimas gracias.

Marta Parker


	2. Un paseo a la luz de la luna

NdlA: HOLAA! Vuelvo a estar aquí... primero no soy rowling ni nadie que se le parezca, por lo tanto todos los personajes de quienes modifico su vida real, son únicamente creación de Rowling, todos, menos Driope, está claro, jijiji. Bueno, ¿que más? A sí, muchas gracias a mi primilla, y a davinia, y a Cristina (q aunq no se ha leído la historia, tiene que ver... algo, con esto) ok... y dicho esto... nos vemos abajo

Capítulo dos: Un paseo a la luz de la luna.

Llegó a la habitación reventada y con la panza más llena que nunca. Se estiró en su cama, que según Lily, havia sido guardada para ella durante esos cinco años, y se durmió enseguida. No sin antes recordar, la cara de ese chico... Black, o como se llamase, al verla en Hogwarts. Rió un buen rato para sus adentros, se giró y cayó en el más profundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, Driope se despertó por un lametazo de su perro. Primero pensó que estaba en el colegio chino, pero recordó súbitamente, tras una almohada la golpease en la cara, que estaba en Hogwarts.

"¡¡Lily!" se quejó "¡cinco minutos más!"

"¡¡¡De ninguna manera, es tarde, y hoy es el primer día del séptimo y último curso!"dijo emocionada Lily.

Driope se levantó, al fin, empujada por Lily. Llegaron al Gran Comedor en nada, y allí se sentaron para recibir su primer desayuno, y los horarios.

"¡qué guaay!" exclamó Lily irónica "doble hora de Pociones con Slughorn, como primera clase"

"¿guay?" James se sentó al lado de Lily, y Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco, se apartó un poco.

"Potter, ¿sabes qué quiere decir ironía?" preguntó Driope, al ver que la pelirroja se acercaba más y más a ella.

"Sí, pero..." respondió James.

"Entonces debes saber qué tono se utiliza cuando la gente habla irónicamente, ¿no?" continuó Driope.

"Sí, pero..." volvió a decir James

"Pues, entonces, debo aclarar que Lily, estaba hablando irónicamente, y no, precisamente, contigo". Lily, al ver que James se acercaba más a ella, se levantó y se fue. Driope puso los ojos en blanco.

"Lily, ¿se puede saber que te ha pasado?"dijo una vez entró en la aula de Slughorn y se sentó al lado de ella.

"No le dirijo la palabra, ni quiero que se acerque más de dos metros de mi"dijo de carrerilla Lily.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué? ¿Te ha hecho algo?"

"Sí, básicamente, existir".

Cuando acabó la doble hora con Slughorn, y después de varios halagos por parte del profesor hacia Lily, se fueron hacia la biblioteca, para hacer los primeros deberes del año.

"Y ¿te dijo algo?"preguntó Lily en un susurro. Driope puso cara de interrogante. "Sí, quiero decir, cuando yo me fui y tu te quedaste sola con James" Driope sonrió.

"¿La curiosidad mató al gato, no?"dijo riendo

"No, solo quiero saber" negó Lily reiterando con la cabeza.

"Pues me dijo que como es que sabía sus nombres, si ellos no sabían ni quién era yo, y por qué no le sonaba de nada mi cara" explicó Driope.

"Y tu, ¿qué le contaste?" preguntó expectante. Driope se encogió de hombros.

"Nada... le dije que tal vez tuviera memoria de pez, y marché"contestó, intentando descifrar su letra de los apuntes hechos horas antes

Cuando acabaron dieron un paseo por los terrenos, y como si de una guía turística se tratara, Lily le enseñaba todo lo que podía y más sobre Hogwarts. Fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid, al lago, a la lechuzería, y a millones de sitios más. Pronto se hizo la hora de comer, se fueron hacia el Gran Comedor, y una vez se sentaron, Sirius Black se sentó en frente de las chicas, al igual que James, y Remus.

"Hola, Remus" dijo la pelirroja, como si solo hubiera visto al chico. Remus masculló un hola, y Driope esbozó una sonrisa a los chicos, mientras comenzaba a cortar el muslo de pollo. Tras muchos esfuerzos para cortar la carne, consiguió llevarse a la boca dos milímetros de muslo.

"estúpido cuchillo" espetó Driope a su cuchillo, intentó cortar otra vez, pero el cuchillo estaba tan afilado como uno de plástico para los niños pequeños. Los chicos y Lily se rieron al ver la cara de concentración que ponía Driope al cortar el muslo "a la mierda" dijo al fin, y cogió la carne con las manos, y le hizo un gran mordisco.

"¿Eres Driope Bamples, no?" preguntó Sirius, que era quién estaba frente a ella. Driope afirmó con la cabeza, comiendo una patata.

"Te ha costado, eh?" sonrió Driope. Sirius lo negó.

"Cuando me fui a dormir me vino tu nombre". Driope asintió vagamente. El resto de la comida se lo pasaron en silencio, bueno, más bien dicho los otros cinco minutos, porque Lily se apresuró a acabar pronto su comida, y después le dijo a Driope que la esperaba en la Sala Común.

"Driope"la llamó James, una vez se fue Lily "¿Se puede saber qué le he hecho?"

La chica rió por lo bajo. Lo cierto es que se había fijado que cuando James estaba cerca, la chica se turbaba un poco, y siempre concentraba su mirada en un punto fijo, fingiendo concentración. Eso daba signos de una cosa que no era, ni mucho menos, odio, pero todavía no estaba muy segura. Driope le miró a los ojos, en ellos se reflejaban ansiedad.

"Pues, porque..."pensó para no dejar a su mejor amiga en evidencia "¿sabes qué yo le he hecho la misma pregunta esta mañana?"

"¿y qué te ha respondido?" preguntó casi al instante James. Driope se encogió de hombros.

"verás es que James, quiere ser amigo de Lily, pero ella no se deja abrir por ninguno de los lados"explicó Sirius

"Y mira que lo he intentado, ¿no es cierto, Remus?" corroboró James.

"A mi no me metáis en nada de esto..." expuso Remus, en un tono que no le molestasen.

"Y, James piensa" continuó Sirius "que tu le podrías abrir una grieta" Driope rió por la comparación.

"Lo intentaré, pero dudo que pueda". Dicho esto cogió su bolsa y se fue, dirección la Sala Común.

Y así lo hizo, o bueno, lo intentó, porqué Lily estaba totalmente cerrada a lo que James Potter se refería. Tenía varias teorías sobre esa relación: 1- James le había causado un trauma de pequeña, y no quería verlo nunca más, o 2- Lily estaba enamorada de James, pero no lo quería reconocer porque James le había causado un trauma y no lo quería ver nunca más. Pasaron los días, y dejaron paso a las semanas, y las semanas a los meses, y cuando Driope se quiso dar cuenta se encontró en mediados de diciembre, casi en las fiestas de navidad. Hogwarts estaba completamente nevado, y se notaba el espíritu navideño por doquier.

Durante esos tres meses, Driope no consiguió ni abrir un solo rasguño en la relación de Lily y James, a si que no mejoraba ni a patadas. Driope, al estar con Lily, tampoco vio mucho a los merodeadores, así que solo tenía la oportunidad de alegrarse las vistas de vez en cuando.

Como he dicho, entró el mes de diciembre, y casi no se dio ni cuenta. Solo fue cuando recibió la postal, por si a caso la lechuza se perdía, adelantada de navidad.

Lily la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Pero si es 15 de diciembre!" exclamó la pelirroja. Driope asintió melancólicamente.

"Mi padre es así, prefiere no arriesgarse a que todo le salga mal" Abrió la postal que decía:

"_Querida Driope,_

_Felices navidades y feliz año nuevo._

_Es mejor que te quedes en Hogwarts, ya que en el consulado tenemos mucha faena._

_Atentamente:_

_Augustus Bamples"_

"Gracias papá, yo también te quiero" dijo agriamente, y luego tiró la postal al fuego. Lily le dio una palmada en el hombro en signo de apoyo, y bostezó.

"Me parece que me voy a dormir" y dicho esto se fue hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

Driope, poco a poco se fue quedando sola en la Sala Común, y cuando se dio cuenta no había nadie, y el fuego, antes vivaz, ahora estaba mustio. Driope miró a su alrededor, se debía haber quedado traspuesta durante unas horas. Entonces, alguien se acercó a ella, sin hacer, casi ningún ruido.

"¿Driope?" Era Sirius Black. Ella afirmó con la cabeza, y el chico se sentó en la butaca de al lado. Se quedaron un minuto en silencio, escuchando el crepitar de las llamas que poco le faltaban para consumirse.

"¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?" Preguntó Sirius, Driope lo miró.

"Problemas familiares"se limitó a contestar.

"entonces, no eres la única" repuso Sirius, feliz de haber encontrado un tema con el que hablar con Driope "mis padres, no quieren verme el pelo, y las navidades las he de pasar en casa de James, buscando piso en Londres" Driope le gustó la forma de expresarse del chico, muy limpia, sin enredos e intentando caer bien. "¿Y tu?" Preguntó Sirius.

"Mi padre quiere que pase las vacaciones aquí, porque tiene demasiado trabajo, enviándome una tarjeta de navidad con el mismo tono que utiliza para despedir a su secretaria" Soltó Driope sin pensar. Se arrepintió de haberle contado todo eso, pero simplemente no lo pudo evitar.

"Mejor será que te vayas a dormir, mañana será otro día" dijo Sirius como compadeciéndola.

"Eso espero"Driope se levantó y fue hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. "Noches, Sirius" Sirius estaba mirando fijamente al fuego, no se había levantado del sillón. Driope sonrió al verlo tan ensimismado. Pero justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta oyó algo.

"Bien hecho, Padfoot" Driope dejó la puerta entreabierta, y vio que justo delante de Sirius estaban James y Peter "Suerte que la has visto, porque hubiera encontrado un poco raro que la puerta se abriese y no hubiese nadie" Sirius asintió.

"Vamos, Remus nos estará esperando" apresuró Peter. Y de pronto desaparecieron, o bueno, no del todo, Driope pudo ver tres pares de pies dirigirse hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Cuando, justo estaba a punto de seguirles, Driope notó algo en su mano derecha. Se giró y vio a Copernicus.

"¡Cop, shhh!" susurró Driope abriendo la puerta y cruzando la Sala Común. Le costó un poco saber por dónde iban, pues todo el castillo estaba oscuro, pero gracias a la ayuda de su perro, pudo saber a dónde dirigirse. Salieron fuera del castillo. Los terrenos estaban bañados por la luz de la luna llena. Un aullido de un lobo hizo poner el bello de punta a Driope. Entonces no vio los pies sino a un perro negro y a un ciervo. Copernicus comenzó a gruñir, y antes de que los dos animales se giraran, Driope se escondió tras una columna. Copernicus no lo hizo, y se quedó inmóvil mirando al ciervo y a al perro. Entonces Driope con el mayor de los sigilos se fue hacia la Sala Común, mientras escuchaba "¿crees que le dirá a su ama?" era la voz de James.

Pasó la noche en vela, y cuando se consiguió dormir, eran las seis de la mañana, y se había de levantar a las ocho.

"Ayer estuve pensando" dijo Lily mientras untaba un poco de mantequilla al pan, en el desayuno "que si querrías venir a mi casa a pasar las navidades" Driope se atragantó con el café súper cargado, que se estaba tomando.

"¿De veras?" preguntó emocionada. Lily asintió. "pero no sé si mi padre me dejará..."

"¡Oh, vamos!" la interrumpió Lily "Eres mayor de edad, puedes pasar las navidades dónde y con quién te de la gana"

"Eso es verdad... pero habré de contarle algo... ¿no?" Y acto seguido se bebió todo el café de un sorbo, y sacó la pluma y el primer pergamino que encontró y escribió:

"_Querido papá:_

_He recibido ya tu postal, y como no pasaré las navidades con tigo, Lily Evans me ha preguntado si querría pasarlas con ella. Iré, así que no hace falta que me contestes, si es que estás demasiado ocupado._

_Besos, _

_Driope"_

Mientras se estaba releyendo la carta en busca de alguna falta, los merodeadores pasaron enfrente suyo y se sentaron unas sillas más para la derecha. Todos parecían tan o más cansados que Driope, sobretodo Remus, cosa que extrañó a Driope.

"¿Sabes que esta noche Copernicus me ha despertado a las dos de la madrugada?" Le preguntó a Lily lo suficientemente alto para que los chicos la oyeran. James y Sirius, que era los que tenía más cerca se giraron para verla.

"¿por qué?" dijo Lily, sin apenas interés

"No lo sé, pero me despertó muy excitado, como si quisiera enseñarme algo..." Cada palabra surgía un efecto en las caras de los chicos.

"¿y le hiciste caso?"preguntó Sirius, como si con él no fuera la cosa.

"¿Tu le hubieses caso a un perro a las dos de la madrugada, cuando estás en el más profundo de los sueños?"

"¿no?"preguntó James.

"Bueno, puede que sea un poco rara, pero sí le hice caso, porque no es muy habitual en él, despertarme."explicó Driope.

"¿Y qué...?" preguntó Sirius.

"¿Se puede saber porque estáis tan interesados?"preguntó Driope sonriendo. Los había cazado, ahora sabía un secreto que solo ella, y los merodeadores sabían. Se fue con Lily, que también había acabado su tostada a la próxima clase, o sea, Historia de la Magia.

"Lily" susurró Driope, cuando el profesor estaba explicando la historia de los caballeros magos en la Edad Media. Lily la miró "¿una persona se puede transformar en un animal, no?"

"pff... pero has de saber mucha magia para esto, McGonagall lo es, se puede convertir en un gato. Las personas que tienen esa habilidad se llaman animagos. Y existe una lista con todos los animagos registrados en el mundo mágico."

"¿Pero, puede ser que no todos los animagos estén registrados, verdad?"preguntó más bajito, porque James, Sirius y Lupin la estaban mirando. Lily se encogió de hombros.

"No conozco a ninguno que no esté registrado..."

"porque lo llevan en secreto" concluyó, interrumpiendo a Lily, Driope.

NdlA: Vuelvo a estar aquí... hmmm... tanto si os ha gustado, como si creeis que es un rollo de fic, por favor... ENVIADME UN REVIEWWW! Os estaré eternamente agradecida.

Reviews:

Clawy: HOLAA! Muchísisisisisimas gracias por el review, y muchas gracias por los ánimos. Me alegro mucho que te guste... y espero que este chap también sea igual. Merciii!

Thanks a lot ------ Martha Parker


	3. De secretitos y secretazos

NdlA: Otro capítulo actualizado... aiii (Suspiro de enamorada). Bueno, os dejo con la story.

Capítulo 3: De secretitos y secretazos

El día pasó rápidamente, sin apenas alteraciones. Driope parecía, cada hora que pasaba, más nerviosa. No tenía ni idea de cómo se lo habían hecho. Cuando hubo el descanso de la mañana se fue corriendo a la biblioteca, pero allí se encontró a todos los merodeadores, cerca de la estantería dónde estaba toda la información de los animagos. ¿Lo hacían aposta, se preguntó Driope, mientras disimulaba estar interesada por _Magia experimental nivel 6_. Se quedó mirando ese libro un cuarto de hora, pero los merodeadores no se iban de allí. Así que se rindió, y fue a dar de comer a Copernicus, y luego a comer ella.

Hizo otro tanto, cuando acabaron las clases, pero los chicos estaban allí. Cada vez quedaba más claro, no querían que Driope cogiese información ninguna sobre los animagos. La chica sonrió para sus adentros, e ideó un plan. En ese momento, la pandilla de Slytherin pasaba por su lado. Todavía no sabía sus nombres, pero sabía de uno, que estaría encantado de molestar a los merodeadores.

"Snape"susurró, cuando el chico en cuestión pasó por su lado. Snape la miró, sus ojos negros se clavaron en los suyos.

"¿Eres la chica nueva que siempre va con esa sangre sucia, no?" Dijo Snape mirándola reprochadoramente.

"No, que yo sepa, ninguna de mis amigas se llama sangre sucia... pero, pasaré por alto este comentario."Snape sonrió, a Driope le entraron ganas de vomitar, el aliento de Snape tenía muy buena olor, que digamos.

"¿Qué quieres?" Snape le preguntó

"¿No notas que están tramando algo?" Dijo señalando a los merodeadores. Snape asintió.

"Esos siempre están tramando algo." Afirmó poniéndole énfasis al siempre.

"Pues tengo una pequeña intuición de lo que están tramando... si me los distraes y haces que se alejen de esa estantería te lo digo" Snape se lo pensó un segundo.

"Y entonces podría desbaratarles sus planes, ¿no?"reflexionó Snape

"Exacto"Driope asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Y si no encuentras nada?" Preguntó receloso.

"¿Vale la pena intentarlo, no?"De pronto Snape se acercó a los merodeadores que estaban jugando con una pelotilla, y Snape comenzó a picarles, eso hizo que los chicos se pusieran a la defensiva, y que Snape les retara a vete a saber que en el patio, y todos abandonaron la guardia.

"Que simplones son los chicos" se dijo a sí misma.

Una vez en la estantería tenía que moverse rápido. Cogió todos los libros que pudo y más sobre los animagos, y se fue hacia la habitación de las chicas.

Pasó toda la tarde encerrada en la habitación, y se saltó dos clases. Pero, el esfuerzo valió la pena. Ahora estaba del todo segura de que James, Sirius, Peter, y Remus todavía no lo tenía claro, eran animagos, y se habían convertido en eso gracias a esos libros. Entró Lily a la habitación, más o menos a las nueve de la noche.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Lily preocupada

"Sí, solo es que tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza, y no tenía hambre" contestó Driope escondiendo todos los libros.

"Bueno, pues recupérate, yo me voy a dormir, estoy cansada"Lily se puso el pijama y se metió en su cama.

"Buenas noches, Lily" Lily le contestó buenas noches. Poco a poco todas las del dormitorio llegaron, y se fueron a dormir, así que Driope no tubo más remedio que bajar, sin hacer ruido, y continuar leyendo en la Sala Común. Eran las doce cuando bajó. La sala estaba desierta. Así que escogió uno de los escritorios y puso todos los libros, en la mesa. Estaba por el 5º libro de los ocho que tenía.

"Driope" Driope se giró asustada, era Sirius, que le había pillado con las manos en la masa.

"Sirius, que gusto verte, ¿eh?" Dijo disimulando y poniéndose enfrente los libros, para que el chico no los viese.

"hmm... ¿qué tienes ahí?" Preguntó extrañado, señalando al escritorio""¿Dónde?"Preguntó Driope haciéndose la despistada.

"Déjalo estar... ¿qué te ha pasado? No has venido ni a las clases ni a cenar."

"Me encontraba mal... y decidí tumbarme un poco, y como no tenía hambre, pues no bajé a cenar." Entonces sus tripas le traicionaron. Se oyó claramente como se retorcían de hambre. Sirius rió.

"Ya... mientes un poco mal, ¿lo sabías?" Driope sonrió.

"Lily, se lo ha creído..." se excusó

"Bueno, pues resulta que yo no soy Lily."

"Supongo que no..." comentó Driope mirándose la punta de los pies.

"¿Quieres comer algo?"Le inquirió Sirius, mirándola a los ojos.

"Sí, pero como..."

"¿Bromeas? Estás hablando con uno de los merodeadores, es decir, que si sabemos todos los caminos ocultos de Hogwarts, ¿cómo no sabríamos dónde poder conseguir un poco de comida? Es nuestra especialidad."

"De acuerdo... si tú lo dices..." pero se quedó parada un segundo. "Hmm... esto no será ninguna estrategia, ¿verdad?"

"¿Perdona?" Dijo Sirius, que se había alejado un poco hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

"Es decir, que cuando yo me vaya, no estarán los otros tres espiando estos libros, ¿verdad?" Sirius se quedó con la boca entreabierta.

"Es muy buena idea, pero no... creo que James y Peter estarán en otro lado, y no indagando en tus cosas."

"Eso espero, porque si veo que solo una página se ha movido... me temo que me las pagaréis..."dicho esto, Sirius cogió de la mano a Driope, y la condujo hacia las cocinas (es que no me acuerdo cuantos pisos para abajo eran... NdlA). Allí les recibieron un tropel de elfos domésticos, de caras alegres.

"Queremos un poco de comer" dijo Sirius, cuando uno le preguntó que se les podía ofrecer. Enseguida los elfos trajeron de todo, desde pasteles, hasta patatas al horno y una pizza, de aquellas enormes. A Driope, se le puso la boca agua, de mirar esas delicias. "Come, no está envenenado, o al menos eso parece" le apremió Sirius. Driope sonrió, y comenzó a comer con deleite la pizza, que le habían traído los elfos.

"¿Quieres?" Le ofreció a Sirius un trozo de pizza, pero él negó con la cabeza, y Driope se encogió de hombros.

"¿S-sabes algo sobre nosotros?"Preguntó Sirius un poco incómodo.

"¿Sobre vosotros? Hmm ... mucho me temo que si no especificas..." dijo haciéndose la despistada. Sabía de sobres dónde Sirius quería llegar.

"Ya sabes, sobre James, Peter, yo..." Driope se puso seria de repente.

"Vale, no quiero andarme con rodeos. Lo sé. Pero, mi gran pregunta es: ¿Cómo lo conseguisteis?" Sirius, al escucharla se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

"A ver, que te quede muy claro" Driope asintió un poco asustada, no recordaba nunca que Sirius se hubiera puesto nunca tan serio, y menos con ella."Eres la única persona que sabes lo que somos, y me has de prometer, jurar o lo que tu quieres, que nunca se lo dirás a nadie" Driope miró a los ojos de Sirius. En ellos se reflejaba miedo a ser descubierto, pero al mismo tiempo deseos de contarlo todo.

"No contaré vuestro secreto a nadie.. lo juro" dijo con la voz más seria que pudo.

"Ni a Lily Evans" agregó Sirius

"Ni a ella" se bebió el zumo de calabaza que le quedaba.

"De acuerdo, te creo. Y en cuanto a tu gran pregunta respecta, lo conseguimos a base de practicar y leer esos libros que, sino me equivoco están en el escritorio." Sirius sonrió.

"¿Se lo contarás a los otros que yo lo sé?" preguntó Driope un poco cohibida.

"Sí, o bueno, no. Como tu quieras." Respondió Sirius "Yo también puedo guardar un secreto."

"Bueno, esto más bien sería un secretito" musitó Driope. "Nuestro pequeño secreto... me gusta como suena" Sirius asintió.

"¿Quieres dar un paseo?"Le preguntó, una vez Driope acabó.

"Bueno, para bajar la comida, pero... ¿es un poquillo tarde, no?"

"No te preocupes, mañana es fiesta, así que nos podemos levantar lo tarde que queramos" Driope asintió.

"¿Has logrado que algo mejorase en la relación de James y Lily?"Preguntó Sirius una vez fuera del castillo. Driope negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que yo sola no voy a poder hacer nada... o Lily está enamorada de James, y no quiere admitirlo bajo ningún concepto, o es que lo odia tanto que no lo quiere ni ver..."

"¿Y tu qué crees?"

"Me inclino a pensar que es la primera opción, porque sino, no se entiende" Sirius sonrió. Driope pensó que tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, o bueno al menos más bonita que cualquier oriental de sus otros colegios.

"¿Por qué viniste solo en 2º y en 7º?"preguntó Sirius, era obvio que era una pregunta que se la hacía muchas veces

"Porque mi padre es cónsul de magia, y cada año lo envían a un país diferente." Explicó Driope.

"Ah... y ¿tu madre, a que se dedica tu madre?"Volvió a preguntar Sirius.

"Mi madre... está muerta"declaró Driope, en un tono apagado.

"Lo... Lo siento muchísimo, no lo sabía" dijo Sirius.

"No te preocupes... murió hace 7 años"Driope no sabía muy bien porqué estaba triste. Pensaba que lo de la muerte de su madre lo había superado, pero no. "Mi madre era profesora de música, cantaba como los ángeles, si los ángeles cantan más bien que ella. Mi padre la conoció, y se enamoró locamente de ella, pero entonces le surgió un trabajo en la India, y la tubo que dejar. Lo que no sabía mi madre, es que él era mago. Resulta que ella era muggle, y mi padre, que siempre había ido a favor de la sangre limpia y todo eso, cuando se enamoró se dijo que estaba loco, pero no lo pudo evitar. Y después de mucho pensárselo, la abandonó, dejándola embarazada. Nunca fue cierto que se marchase a la India. Pero mi madre siempre lo creyó."

"Y cuando murió,... tuviste que marcharte con tu padre... ¿no?" Concluyó Sirius.

"Exacto..."Se habían sentado cerca del lago. Una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla de Driope. Se la limpió torpemente. "Me voy a dormir,..."dijo con la voz entrecortada "Buenas noches, Sirius". Volvió silenciosamente al castillo. Cuando llegó a su habitación rompió a llorar. No sabía muy bien porque lloraba. Hacía siglos que no lloraba de esa manera, la última vez fue cuando se murió su madre, cuando tenía diez años. Siempre había aparentado ser una chica fuerte, y, sobretodo delante de su padre, fingía que la muerte de ella no la había afectado en absoluto. Quizás se lo hubiese reprimido tanto, que al mencionarlo Sirius, sus sentimientos volvieron a flote. Sirius era el único, a parte de su padre y Lily, que sabía toda la verdad respecto a su madre. Consiguió dormirse al cabo de una hora, el agotamiento venció a los quebraderos de cabeza.

Al día siguiente le despertó Lily.

"¡Arriba, dormilona!" Chilló para despertarla.

Driope, que todavía tenía los ojos rojos de llorar, se levantó de un golpe.

"¿Por qué siempre me has de despertar así? ¿No puedes ser más suave?"

"No..." respondió Lily "¿Has estado llorando?"Preguntó seriamente. Driope fue al lavabo y contempló sus ojos enrojecidos por haber llorado anoche.

"Ostras, habré soñado con algo muy triste... y habré llorado" mintió Driope, pues no quería preocuparla por una tontería. Lily la miró a los ojos.

"¿De verdad?"Preguntó desconfiada.

"Sí, sí, ¡te lo prometo!" Dijo mientras se lavaba la cara, y se la secaba con la toalla. No le había mentido del todo, esa noche había soñado con su madre, bueno era más bien un recuerdo de pequeña, su madre le estaba cantando una canción de nana, y ella se quedaba dormida en sus brazos.

"Y, ¿en qué has soñado?" Preguntó Lily mientras se vestían.

"En mi madre..."Lily la miró.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó preocupada.

"Sí, sí... sólo estoy un poco deprimida, pero no es nada... se me pasará"confesó Driope. Lily la abrazó y Driope no pudo contener que se le escapara una lágrima que le recorría por la mejilla.

"Mira, Driope, puede que estés un poco deprimida, pero tienes que saber que no todo se mueve alrededor de tu madre, y que me tienes a mí, y a... Copernicus para contarnos todo lo que quieras"El perro, que estaba estirado a los pies de la cama de Driope, al oír su nombre se levantó y miró atentamente a Lily. Driope sonrió, y acarició al perro.

"Se me pasará" dijo convencida "es que hoy estoy un poco depre, solo es eso."

"Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Hoy hay una salida a Hogsmeade, me parece que iremos y nos lo pasaremos tan bien, que ni te acordarás de tu día depre."

"Gracias Lily" dijo Driope devolviéndole el abrazo. Lily le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

"De nada, ¿Vamos a comer algo? Debes tener hambre, pues ayer no comiste nada" con solo mencionar comida el estómago de Driope se revolvía, no de hambre o de estar empachada, sino de pensar en Sirius y de todo lo que le había contado. Mientras bajaba por la escalera, se maldecía a si misma por haberle contado todo eso. ¡Era un merodeador! Lily le había estado avisando durante todo el curso de lo que era un merodeador, y en cambio ella, lo que hizo fue entablar una amistad con uno de ellos. Pero, no parecía tan terrible, pensó cuando lo vio en el Gran Comedor riendo con James y Remus en la mesa del fondo. Cuando Sirius vio a Driope le dedicó una sonrisa. Driope hizo ver que no lo veía, perfecto ahora Sirius sentía pena por ella, pensó Driope, intentando comer una tostada con mermelada. Lily le había estado contando todos los planes que tenían para navidad.

"¿Qué prefieres, ir al zoológico o al teatro, el sábado por la tarde?"

"Al teatro" dijo casi inconscientemente.

"De acuerdo, me parece que iremos a ver el "fantasma de la ópera""

Driope no la escuchaba. En realidad estaba tan obsesionada en porque le había de haber contado todo eso a Sirius, que cuando él chico en cuestión pasó por su lado a saludarle no se dio cuenta.

"Driiiiooooope!" dijo Lily pasándole una mano por delante de sus ojos para que saliera de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy de acuerdo en lo del teatro" dijo mirando a Lily, intentando recordar lo último que le había dicho la pelirroja.

"No, Driope, eso ya lo hemos discutido hace un cuarto de hora" dijo cómo poniéndola al corriente " ahora te estaba diciendo que Black te está intentando saludar."

Driope miró enfrente y vio a Sirius sonriéndole, un poco divertido. Se atragantó con el pan, del susto, y empezó a toser tan fuerte que Driope pensó que moría allí mismo. Lily y Sirius empezaron a darle golpes en la espalda, y con lágrimas en los ojos expulsó una migaja sobre el plato.

"Esto... ha estado a punto de matarme" dijo con la voz entrecortada, cuando se recuperó limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos, Sirius y Lily empezaron a reírse "A mí, no me hace ninguna gracia" pero no pararon." Vale ya, ¿no?" Sirius y Lily, con un poco de esfuerzo pararon.

"Lo siento, era una risa más bien para descargar los nervios" dijo Lily excusándose.

"Ya... muy bien, de todos modos gracias por ayudarme, porque por se de los otros "y miró a los niños de 1º y 2º que tenía alrededor "me hubiera ahogado"

Lily y Driope se fueron poco después, y Sirius se fue, sonriendo aún, hacia sus amigos. Llegaron a Hogsmeade, sobre las once de la mañana.

"¡Todo un día para comprar cosas navideñas!" dijo Lily mientras salía del carruaje

"¡Vamos, un día entero para dedicarnos exclusivamente al más puro consumismo!" dijo con pesar Driope, mientras se ponía los guantes y el gorro de lana.

"¿No es maravilloso?"le preguntó mientras iban hacia la primera tienda que había. Se pasaron toda la mañana mirando y comprando tonterías para navidad, pero pronto hubieron de hacer un stop para comer. Fueron a Las tres escobas, estaba todo muy abarrotado, así que se hubieron de esperar una hora para coger mesa.

"Vale, ahora... ¿me explicarás que pasa entre tú y Black?" preguntó Lily, mientras miraba el menú.

"¿Qué?"respondió Driope incrédula.

"Vamos, he visto como os mirabais, o bueno, como te miraba..." Lily se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Driope no tenía ni la más menor idea de cómo la miraba Sirius.

"¿Y como me mira?" preguntó Driope intrigada.

"¿Por qué estás tan interesada?" Pidieron la comida, y al cabo de cinco minutos tuvieron los platos en la mesa.

"¿Cómo me miraa?" volvió a preguntar Driope.

"De ninguna forma, come y calla." Le espetó Lily "a ver, ahora solo nos falta ir a comprar a Honeyduks, y... ¿quieres visitar la casa encantada?"

"No... quiero saber como me mira Sirius Black"dijo mientras cortaba un poco de carne.

"Fíjate tu la próxima vez" cuando acabaron de comer, y con la panza bien llena, se fueron a ver la casa encantada.

"Dicen que hace poco volvieron a sentir ruidos extraños" le explicó Lily "la verdad es que este sitio da un poco de escalofríos."

"Tonterías,... todo ha de tener una explicación, me parece que tienen asustada a la gente para mantener un secreto, o algo así."

De pronto se oyeron voces de chicos. Bajaban por el camino de tierra, o en esa época del año de nieve, que había para ir a la Casa Encantada.

"Hola, chicas" eran James y su pandilla. Driope murmuró un hola, y Lily hizo ver que no los escuchaba. "¿Sabéis que han oído ruidos extraños hace pocos días?" preguntó James a las chicas.

"Sí, Lily me lo estaba contando..."Lily se turbó un poco, y miró hacia la casa.

"¿Os atrevéis a ir hasta la casa y después volver?"retó James.

"¿Estás loco, nadie puede cruzar estas vallas... Vámonos, Driope" exclamó Lily. Pero Driope estaba mirando a James.

"Y tu... ¿serías capaz?" James y Sirius rieron. Remus se mantenía al margen, como siempre, y Peter... digamos que Peter estaba procesando información.

"¡Oh, no! Venga, Driope, no te pongas a su altura..."dijo Lily estirándola del brazo.

"No pasará nada... sólo es un reto, Lily"dijo para tranquilizarla Driope.

"Eso, un reto. Hacemos una carrera, quien toque primero la casa gana." Driope sonrió.

"¿Nos apostamos algo?" preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, Driope. Lily los contempló con los ojos abiertos...

"Allá tu..."dijo la pelirroja sentándose en una roca.

"De acuerdo, que tal... hmm... si yo gano, nos invitáis a una cena, y si ganas tu... cosa que dudo mucho, os invitamos nosotros a una cena."

"Vale..." aceptó Driope, y juntaron las manos. Subieron la valla con agilidad. Y Driope hizo un par de calentamientos. "¿No sabes quién es mi padre verdad?" James la miró extrañado "fue uno de los mejores jugadores de Quiddich, en la temporada de 1940... o sea... que ándate con cuidado" James se giró hacia Sirius.

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?" Sirius se encogió de hombros." Bueno... Sirius, cuenta"

"A la de tres, uno" Driope se puso en posición de lanzarse a correr, y James la miró "doos" James imitó a Driope. "y tres" Los dos se lanzaron a correr. Primero parecía que iba ganando James, pero pronto Driope lo alcanzó, y en los últimos 10 metros, esprintó tanto que James se quedó a 2 metros de ella. Obviamente llegó primero ella. Driope contempló la casa, aún con la respiración agitada. Era una casa vieja, pero no parecía que hubiera nada paranormal. Volteó la casa, sin decir nada.

"Parece que si la tocases se fuese a derruir" dijo cuando volvió con James, que estaba estirado en la nieve recuperándose.

"Sí..."

"Vamos" dijo, ayudándolo a levantarse "nos debes una cena".

"¿Sabes que podrías ser una buena cazadora?"observó James, mientras iban de regreso a dónde estaban los chicos. Driope negó con la cabeza.

"No tengo equilibrio... soy una patosa de cuidado cuando me subo a una escoba". Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que llegaran a la valla. "¡¡He ganado Lily!" dijo cuando subió la valla. "¡Soy un genio!" Lily sonrió y la felicitó.

"Más te valía, porque sino hubieses pagado la cena tu solita..." Driope sonrió, ante la solidaridad de su amiga mientras cogía su túnica que había dejado antes al lado de Lily.

"Adiós, chicos" se despidió Driope

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

NDLA: Me ha quedado un capítulo un poco largo... naada, onze páginas de word (juro que nunca en ningun fic, me había quedado un capítulo de onze páginas en word!) Pero bueno,...

¿Os ha gustado? ¿no os ha gustado y pensáis que es una mierda con patas? PORFAVOOOOOOOOOOR ENVIADME UN REVIEW!Cualquier sugerencia se tendrá en cuenta...

Vale, y después de mis súplicas, agradecerle enormemente a mi prima... por... todo.

ReViEwS:

Shezhid: Holaa! Hmm... muchas gracias por los ánimos, cuando lo recibí empezé a dar saltos de alegría, y mi hermano que estaba cerca, me miró como si estuviera loca, jiji.

Clawy: ¡¡Hola otra vez, si, Driope es muuuy lista para saber quienes son.. ejjej


	4. navidad, dulce navidad

Capítulo cuatro: Navidad, dulce navidad

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y las clases se hacían, conforme pasaban los días más amenas y divertidas, para evitar que los alumnos no hicieran ningún caso a los profesores pensando en las navidades. Lily tenía ya planeado, cada hora de las dos semanas que pasarían juntas El padre de Driope le envió otra carta diciéndole que tuviera cuidado, y que no se separara de Lily. Una vez lo leyó la rompió en mil pedazos concienzudamente.

Era el último día de clase y todos los alumnos estaban revoloteados. Todos pensaban en sus cosas, y en lo bien que se lo pasarían en las vacaciones.

Driope y Sirius no habían vuelto a hablar desde ese día en Hogsmeade, y Lily, a medida que pasaban los días, estaba más pletórica. Esa noche Driope se quedó leyendo hasta tarde un libro que la tenía enganchada.

"Me rindo" dijo Lily, cuando eran las once de la noche "Yo no sé como te lo haces para quedarte despierta hasta tan tarde, y luego levantarte tan temprano" Driope se encogió de hombros, manteniendo con el dedo índice la palabra en que se había quedado.

"La costumbre..." respondió Driope "En China, la gente no se iba a dormir hasta las tantas de la noche. Buenas noches, Lily"

La gente se fue retirando, cosa que no apreció Driope porque estaba metida por completo en el libro. Cuando alzó la vista un momento, se dio cuenta que apenas tenía luz para leer, y que, encima, eran la una de la madrugada. Cerró el libro de golpe, y se levantó para dejarlo. Entonces vio a alguien que se ocultaba entre las sombras entado en un sillón cerca de una estantería. Driope lo reconoció nada más lo vio.

"¿Nos hemos de encontrar siempre de noche, a altas horas de la madrugada?"preguntó Driope en un susurro al Sirius Black. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que es porque es más cómodo, no hay niños de primero y de segundo molestándote y hay más intimidad que a plena luz del día, ¿no crees?" Driope sonrió y se sentó en el brazo de su butaca, con el libro entre sus manos. Miró a todos lados, para ver si había alguien más, pero no, estaban ellos solos.

"¿Qué animal eres?"preguntó Driope, era una pregunta que le reconcomía por dentro, no sabía si era el ciervo o el perro.

"¿Qué?"exclamó Sirius, pillado por sorpresa.

"Ya me has escuchado.."

"No te lo pienso decir..." dijo Sirius mirándola y negando con la cabeza.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué no?" Driope lo miró con cara de cordero degollado.

"Porque no..."reiteró Sirius fijando su mirada en el fuego. Driope vio que el chico no se lo quería contar así que calló. Durante unos minutos, que parecieron años, estuvieron en silencio.

"¿Ahora estás enfadada?"preguntó Sirius rompiendo el silencio que se había impuesto entre los dos. Driope negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo esto un poco molesta" Sirius la miró confuso, y Driope miró hacia su libro.

"Es que no puedo decírtelo" dijo Sirius.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó exasperada.

"Porque te reirías de mí" de todas las respuestas que le pudo haber dicho Sirius, esa era la que menos se esperaba Driope. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de reírse de alguien, y menos de Sirius.

"Pero,... ¿qué especie de animal me provocaría gracia?. Vamos... un ciervo y un perro, no es que me provoquen mucha diversión."

"También hay una rata" puntualizó Sirius.

"¿E-eres una rata?" preguntó Driope, un poco extrañada.

"¡No! no lo soy... ¡Es Peter, la rata!" negó rotundamente Sirius.

"Menos mal, porque las ratas me dan un poco de asco... Mira, Sirius, seas lo que seas, te prometo que no me reiré de ti, tengo otras cosas mucho más importantes que yéndome riendo de la gente con que tengo amistad.. pero bueno... sino confías en mí... yo creo que te he dado motivos para confiar. Pero da igual" Sirius estaba cabizbajo, de forma en que Driope no podía ver sus ojos. Y Driope suspiró, y se levantó del sillón, dispuesta a marcharse.

"S-soy el perro" Driope le miró. Sirius continuaba cabizbajo, mirando al suelo. Driope sonrió sin ser una sonrisa del todo, más bien un gesto de consuelo. Driope se acercó al sillón dónde estaba Sirius, se agachó de forma que las caras quedasen al mismo nivel. Y con la mano subió la barbilla a Sirius, para que la mirase a los ojos. A Driope le encantaban los ojos de Sirius, porque eran capaces de transmitir todos los sentimientos del mundo.

"¿Me estoy riendo?" Sirius negó con la cabeza, mientras aguantaba la mirada de Driope. Y entonces ella le dio un abrazo. Al sentir el cuerpo de Sirius tan cerca el suyo, notó como si unas mariposas se le posaran en su estómago, entonces, ella, zafándose de esa sensación se apartó de él "Buenas noches, Sirius" Sirius se quedó, como de costumbre en su sillón, más apesadumbrado y confuso que nunca. Y Driope, con la misma sensación se fue a la cama.

No durmió en toda la noche pensando en por qué esa sensación se había apoderado de ella, cuando le había hecho un abrazo, que Driope lo consideraba, como de amigos. En el colegio de Japón, aun compañero que se le había muerto su madre también le hizo un abrazo, y no sintió lo que había sentido con Sirius. Driope estaba desesperada... ¿a caso se estaba enamorando de él? Eso era imposible... durante muchos años, había considerado que enamorarse era una manera de pasar el tiempo, y entretenerse, siempre había presumido con Lily que ellas jamás se enamorarían. Pero... ¿entonces, ¿cómo era que cuando lo abrazó sintió una tremenda tentación en besarlo? Driope se dijo una y otra vez por si misma que no estaba enamorada de Sirius Black, pero cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido, el corazón le latía extrañamente fuerte.

Unos metros más para arriba, Sirius Black estaba igual de confuso que Driope. A diferencia que él solo recordaba al olor del perfume de Driope, como a violetas, y sus ojos marrones oscuro tan bonitos, y el tacto del pelo de la chica sobre su cuello...

Los dos no pudieron dormir esa noche, y Driope batió su record d'insomnio, ocho horas seguidas sin poder dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando la "despertó" Lily, tenía unas ojeras de espanto.

"Chica, ya te he dicho que el te, por la noche, no es bueno" comentó Lily al verla. Driope no dijo nada, solo se levantó de la cama, y preparó las últimas cosas para irse "Cogeremos los polvos flu después de desayunar, ¿de acuerdo?" Las dos chicas, o más bien dicho, la chica y el cuerpo de la otra, bajaron al Gran Comedor, una vez vestidas. Allí Driope vio a Sirius Black con James explicándole algo. Driope se imaginó que le estaba contando todo lo que había pasado ayer noche, y con solo pensarlo Driope se ponía enferma.

"No tengo hambre" Lily la miró sorprendida

"Un momento, ¿qué me he perdido? ¿Desde cuando no tienes hambre para el chocolate" Y es que el desayuno de ese día consistía en, croissants de chocolate, magdalenas con chocolate, batidos de chocolate, tabletas de chocolate, ranas de chocolate, y infinitas cosas más de chocolate. " A ti te pasa algo... ¿tienes fiebre?" Lily le miró la temperatura con la mano.

"¡Que no!" exclamó Driope "es sólo,... que no tengo hambre, y no me viene de gusto"

"Ya..." dijo Lily incrédula "Pues, si no vas a comer nada, comeré yo por ti" Lily se recreó haciendo ver que lo que estaba comiendo era buenísimo. Driope mientras tanto, dirigía miradas furtivas donde estaba Sirius para comprobar que no se iba, y hacía prisas a Lily para que se comiese el croissant más rápido. Driope, al ver que Lily no acababa el desayuno ni queriendo, se fue exasperada, antes de que Sirius se fijara en ella, y fuera ha hablar con ella.

Estuvo esperando a Lily media hora en la habitación (el único sitio dónde Sirius no podía encontrarla).

"¿Dónde te habías metido?"preguntó Lily, cuando la encontró

"Aquí..."afirmó Driope cogiendo las maletas.

"De acuerdo..." Lily cogió las maletas. "No te espantes si mi hermana empieza a desvariar... es un poco susceptible en lo que la magia se refiere, y tranquila por mi madre, es un poco... fría." Driope afirmó con la cabeza. Y las dos se fueron hacia la chimenea. Después de media hora de cola, ya que parecía que todo Hogwarts se había puesto de acuerdo en trasladarse a sus casas justo a ese momento, Lily y Driope consiguieron llegar a casa de la primera.

La casa de Lily era como se la esperaba Driope, la típica casa unifamiliar adosada muggle de las afueras de Londres, que cumple con todos los requisitos para ser una casa ejemplar. Césped bien cuidado, con una perfecta entrada y con un buen cerezo que daba sombra al patio.

Llamaron al timbre, y salió una señora de mediana edad, con el pelo rojizo, corto y rizado.

"Mamá" su madre la miró con altivez.

"Hola Lillian"dijo solemnemente "¿esta es tu... amiga?" Lily asintió con la cabeza, y pasó al jardín. Y Driope también lo hizo.

"Mamá, esta es Driope Bamples, Driope, esta es mi madre" les presentó Lily. Driope estaba a punto de darle dos besos, pero la madre solo meneó un poco la cabeza como gesto de bienvenida. Entraron en el salón, dónde todo parecía estar misteriosamente ordenado y limpio. Driope pensó en casa de su padre... lo desordenado que siempre lo tenía todo, y lo histérica que eso le ponía, pero era curioso que esa limpieza absoluta no le gustase nada, Driope, al fin y al cabo, no era una chica de extremos.

"Liliane, enséñale dónde dormiréis y descargad vuestro equipaje" Lily asintió, y condució a Driope arriba las esclareas hacia la habitación de Lily, que ya estaba preparada para la llegada de Driope. Lily no tenía ningún póster en su habitación, ni nada que le diese n toque personal, pero eso sí, tenía una estantería enorme con toneladas de libros amontonados.

Lily y Driope dejaron allí sus equipajes, y bajaron al recibidor. En todos los pasillos habían fotos enmarcadas de una familia sonriente, que parecía que se lo estaba pasando a las mil maravillas. Lily, curiosamente, siempre aparecía al lado de su padre, que según vio por las fotos, tenía el pelo pelirrojo, y los mismos ojos esmeralda que Lily.

"Papá está trabajando, y Petunia debe estar con su nuevo novio" explicó Lily mientras le enseñaba toda la casa.

"¿Petunia tiene novio?" preguntó Driope sorprendida, nunca hubiera dicho que la hermana de Lily tuviera nunca novio, es más se le imaginaba en un futuro lejano, solterona, grande y fofa mirando la televisión, en un sillón que casi no podía meter sus carnes.

"¡Uy, sí!" exclamó Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco "y con ese, parece que va de veras... Se llama... hmm." Lily se quedó en blanco y llamó a su madre, y su madre con un plumero quita polvos en la mano fue al salón donde las dos chicas estaban."¿Cómo se llama el novio de Petunia?"

"Vernon, Lillian, Vernon Dursley Es una de las familias más distinguidas de Londres, se cuenta que tienen mucho dinero que tienen muchas tierras. Mi querida hija si que sabe escoger a los hombres..." Y dicho esto se fue hacia la cocina donde continuó sacando el polvo.

"Pues eso, Vernon Dursley" dijo con un deje de desprecio en su voz.

"Pues le pega a tu hermana... Petunia Dursley" Lily se rió.

"¿Y a mi? ¿qué apellido me quedaría bien, a mi?"preguntó Lily

"Lily... Lily Potter" si entonces las miradas matasen, Driope estaría muerta y aquí se acabaría nuestra historia, pero suerte que tuvo Driope que eso no fuera posible, porque sino...

Lily se puso colorada.

"Ni loca" sentenció sin una palabra más. Driope sonrió. Pero Lily se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

"Hablando de James, ¿sabes que esta mañana nos ha convidado a asistir a una cena en su casa? Me ha dicho que harían ellos mismos la cena, ya que habían de cumplir el trato... "dijo Lily, y Driope hizo cara de espanto y de no querer ir por nada del mundo, porque si iba a casa de James, también estaría Sirius... y si estaba ese... Driope tenía miedo a Sirius, y lo que pudiera pasar entre ellos "Siempre te dije que era una mala idea hacer esa apuesta"añadió Lily.

"Solo quería pasármelo bien, y bajar un poco los humos a Potter, no es tan malo"

"Sí que lo es... De todas formas nos habían convidado para el día 26, o sea, pasado mañana, pero le dije que no, porque íbamos al caraoque, y entonces... ¿Adivina qué? Se han ofrecido a venir y, me han prometido que ellos lo pagarían todo. Entonces no me he podido negar, ya que tú ganaste una apuesta con el Papa de Roma" Driope estaba estupefacta.

"Un segundo, espera, rebobina,... ¿un qué?" Lily sonrió

"Un caraoque" certificó Lily.

"Ah, no... ah no, no, no, no, no, no y no" djio Driope negando con la cabeza "Yo no quiero ir"

"No nos podemos echar atrás, Driope, ahora no"

"Bueno, iremos "dijo al cabo de unos segundos "pero yo no cantaré"

"Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea" dijo de pronto Lily mientras comían. Su madre estaba de paseo con sus amigas, y su padre y su hermana todavía no habían llegado "¿Y si les hacemos pagar algo peor?"dijo poniendo cara de traviesa.

"¿Qué?" dijo sin entender Driope

"Si, mujer, a los merodeadores... ¿y si les hacemos pagar algo peor?... algo que no puedan sufrir"

"¿Cómo qué?"preguntó Driope, en tono de confabulación.

"Piensa, algún sitio donde no verías a los merodeadores ni en pintura..." indicó Lily pensando. Entonces la cara de Driope se iluminó.

"¿Cuánto te costaron las entradas para el teatro?"

"Puff..."dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco "¿pero para qué quieres saberlo?" entonces al ver la cara de Driope, rió con ganas.

Pasaron el día jugando a juegos de mesa, y mirando la tele. El padre de Lily volvió de trabajar por la noche, y resultó ser muchísimo más simpático que su mujer. Al ver a Lily, le dio un beso y un abrazo, y se presentó calurosamente a Driope. Driope pensó que eso si que era un padre, y no lo que tenía ella.

El día siguiente, navidad, las chicas se despertaron con un montón de regalos a sus pies. Comenzaron a abrirlos con deleite. Lily le había regalado un vestido de noche, precioso. Era de color negro, con los hombros destapados y unas mangas de tres cuartos, con unos vuelos muy elegantes. Driope se abalanzó hacia Lily, que estaba abriendo con saña uno de sus regalos, que se le resistía el papel.

"¡¡¡Graciiaaas!"dijo Driope, casi sin poder contener las lágrimas. Lily la miró

"¿Te gusta? Pensé que te quedaría bien..."

"¡¡ME ENCANTA! Es el regalo más bonito que me han hecho en mi vida"

Lily rió,

"no será para tanto." murmuró

Abrió todos los regalos, su padre le había comprado un reloj de pulsera que parecía que era de oro, de parte del padre de Lily, una pulsera de plata muy bonita. El último paquete que abrió, era el más misterioso. No tenía ni idea de quién le podía haber regalado este. Lo desenvolvió con cuidado como si de un misterio se tratase. Pero se le acabaron la paciencia, y acabó rompiendo el papel. Resultó ser un perfume de violetas. Había una nota dentro la caja, que contenía el perfume.

"_Feliz navidad, Driope. Sirius Black" _

Driope sonrió, y guardó tímidamente la nota en la caja.

Después de comentar y contemplar todos los regalos, Lily y Driope fueron al salón a almorzar. Petunia, la cual Driope no había visto llegar, ya que se fueron ala cama temprano, estaba con su madre sirviendo la mesa. Las dos ignoraron por completo a las chicas, y Lily se encogió de hombros.

Después de almorzar todos juntos, el padre de Lily las llevó a patinar sobre hielo. Lily se puso los patines con gran habilidad, pero a Driope se le tubo que ayudar, ya que su pie no le daba la gana de entrar en la bota. Luego, descubrieron que Driope no había escuchado lo que Lily le dijo que hiciera: pedir las botas dos números más grande que tu pie normal. Solventado ese problema, y cuando se pudo poner las botas, casi se cae con una baldosa mal puesta ya que "eso de andar sobre estos cuchillos, era muy raro". Había pasado un cuarto de hora entre que Driope y Lily entraron en el skating y llegaron a la pista de patinaje.

Con solo poner los pies en el hielo, e intentar andar un poco, Driope resbaló y cayó de morros. Lily puso los ojos en blanco, y conteniendo una carcajada, la ayudó a levantarse.

" A ver"suspiró Lily" amárrate fuerte a la valla... porque sino te veo en el suelo, e intenta caminar, como si arrastraras los pies" Driope asintió. La pista estaba llena de gente, sobretodo familias enteras pasando el día de navidad juntos. Driope estaba fuertemente agarrada a la valla par ano caerse, y Lily estaba justo delante de ella, cuando Driope hizo la primera zancada sin caerse. Lily aplaudió "muy bien, lo has hecho" la apremió" ahora un poco más rápido, primero arrastra un pie, y luego el otro" Pasó media hora antes que Driope consiguiera soltarse de la valla, y cuando justo lo hizo, un niño, de unos cinco años, aceleradísimo, le embistió quedando los dos por el suelo.

"Decidido, estoy gafada" exclamó Driope. Lily sin poder contenerlo más comenzó a reírse. El niño, se levantó rápidamente y musitó un perdón a Driope, que esta casi ni oyó.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que te rompas algo" dijo Lily entre carcajadas, ayudándola a levantarse por enésima vez a Driope. "Tu espera aquí un segundo, que voy a dar la vuelta a la pista. Driope se quedó agarrada a la valla, aún con la respiración agitada por el susto.

"Hola, guapa" un chico de más o menos su edad se puso al lado de Driope.

"Mejor será que te vayas, sino quieres acabar por los suelos" el chico, simplemente rió.

"¿Y que hace una preciosidad como tu, aquí?" Driope lo miró con una ceja levantada. El chico era rubio y llevaba un gorro de lana de renos. Tenía los ojos marrones.

"Tomando el sol" respondió sarcásticamente Driope. El chico la miró.

"¿Tu no eres de aquí, no?" preguntó buscando tema con qué hablar. Pero entonces Lily llegó, y el chico dijo "¿Eres su amiga? Tu también eres muy guapa"

"No... ella es mi novia" afirmó Driope, con convicción. La cara que se le quedó al pobre chico, y como huyó se le quedó por siempre jamás grabada en su memoria.

"Eh, esto... me voy" dijo el chico. Y luego apretó a patinar. Lily y Driope se rieron con ganas.

"Papá está esperándonos en la entrada. Vamos." Driope le costó un poco llegar hasta la salida. Y cuando lo consiguió se quitó los patines de inmediato.


	5. Anywhere you go

Capítulo 5: anywhere you go

Al día siguiente Driope se despertó porque una lechuza estaba picando con su pico en la ventana. Lily estaba profundamente dormida, así que sin hacer apenas ruido, fue a abrir la ventana y a coger el mensaje de la lechuza.

"_Chicas,_

_¿A qué hora y dónde habíamos quedado hoy?_

_Los Merodeadores"_

Driope sonrió, era otra forma de decir que Lily no había quedado a ninguna hora y en ningún sitio. Driope, cogió un bolígrafo que había en la mesa, y como no encontró ningún pergamino, lo escribió detrás de la nota que le habían enviado.

"_Chicos,_

_Quedamos a las 8 de la tarde al final de Oxford Street, tocando al Hyde Park._

_Las... chicas"_

Puso el pergamino en la pata de la lechuza, y la contempló yéndose hacia el norte. El resto del día pasó rápido, o más rápido de lo que las chicas decían que querían que pasase. Pero a las seis en punto empezaron a arreglarse. Lily se dejó el pelo suelto, que extrañamente le quedaba liso, ya que normalmente lo llevaba en una coleta mal puesto y rizado. Driope pensó que se la veía mucho más guapa. El vestido de Lily era verde oscuro, al estilo del de Driope, solo que el de Lily llevaba un cinturón con una hebilla dorada. Las dos llevarían unas botas altas, con un poco de talón.

Lily insistió en que Driope se pusiese un poco de maquillaje, pero lo único que consiguió fue ponerle un poco de sombra de ojos.

"No me gustan los potingues..." se quejó Driope mientras Lily la maquillaba un poco.

"No te quejes..."

Driope cogió la botellita del perfume que le había regalado Sirius, pero antes de que se pudiera poner un poco, Lily la detuvo.

"¡No te pongas!" Sostenía en la mano, la nota de Sirius. Driope pensó que se le tenía que haber caído. "Puede ser un filtro amoroso" Driope rió con ganas.

"¿Un filtro amoroso, una colonia?"Driope preguntó incrédula.

"Es de Black, de él me lo creo todo" dijo Lily con las manos entrecruzadas

"Venga ya... solo es una colonia, y no tiene la pinta de ser una poción"

"¿Y si quiere que te enamores de él perdidamente?"Driope se sonrojó un poco.

"Lo dudo, no caería tan bajo." Y dicho esto se puso un poco de colonia. Lily la estaba mirando para ver si sucedía algo. "Lily"dijo Driope en un posado serio" Te he de confesar una cosa... estoy enamorada de Sirius Black" Lily se le quedó la cara a cuadros.

"¡Es broma!" Dijo medio riendo Driope." Lo tenía que haber grabado..."

Eran las siete y media de la tarde, y ya estaban vestidas, con sus gabardinas puestas, y dispuestas a salir a la calle. El padre de Lily las condujo hasta allí.

"Que os lo paséis bien"dijo cuando llegaron. Lily asintió con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, cuando la obra acabe, cogeremos un taxi."

"Vale, y con cuidado, ¿eh?" Lily y Driope asintieron, y bajaron del coche. Todavía faltaba un cuarto de hora, para que los chicos viniesen, así que decidieron esperar en un banco, de Hyde Park, dónde se podía contemplar Oxford Street.

"La obra empieza a las 9, ¿no?"Comentó Driope, impaciente.

Los chicos no se hicieron esperar. Primero llegaron Lupin y Peter, que se aparecieron entre medio de la multitud que iba y venía por la calle. Al verlos, Driope los llamó. Lupin iba vestido de calle, normal, con unos tejanos y una camiseta marrón oscura. No dijo nada al verlas tan vestidas, y Peter... bueno, Peter...

"Ah, ¿pero habíamos quedado con estas?" Tanto Driope, como Lily, como Remus se les quedó una cara de cuadro, pero decidieron ignorarlo.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Remus señaló hacia el parque. Una moto aterrizó diez metros más para allá. Por suerte, o por desgracia de la moto, aterrizaron en medio de unos setos, y ningún muggle los vio.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" se oyó vociferar al que parecía Sirius. Driope, Lily, Remus y Peter los miraron medio divertidos.

"¡Eh chicos!" Gritó Driope, para que los vieran. James asomó la cabeza por entre los setos, y consiguió salir con esfuerzos. Sirius hizo otro tanto. Al llegar donde estaban ellas. Las saludaron solemnemente.

"Mademoiselle" dijeron Sirius y James haciendo una profunda reverencia. Driope rió, y Lily le quitó una rama del pelo de Sirius, haciendo una mueca de cansancio.

"¿Dónde vais tan arregladas?" Consiguió articular Sirius, cuando las miró de frente.

"Pues... dónde sino, a la ópera..."dijo Lily con media sonrisa en la cara. Los chicos se quedaron estupefactos.

"¿Pero no íbamos al caraoque?" Preguntó Peter.

"Ay, ¿no os lo hemos dicho?... si, es que ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, vamos al teatro" explicó Driope entre risas, viendo la cara que ponían los chicos.

"Un segundo, espera, espera, espera... ¿no pretenderás que vayamos al teatro así?" James, se señaló a sí mismo, la verdad es que ofrecía un aspecto un poco lamentable. Por todo el pelo despeinado (como de costumbre) tenía ramas de ciprés, los tejanos estaban un poco manchados de tierra, y la cazadora que llevaba estaba un poco rasguñada.

"Pero si estás muy bien, exteriorizas tu carácter" dijo encogiéndose de hombros Lily.

"Bueno, pero como somos unas chicas muy previsoras..."dijo Driope cogiendo una bolsa que había dejado en el banco. "Hemos cogido tres americanas del abuelo de Lily..." explicó sacándolas. Las tres eran de colores muy vivos, a cuadritos, triangulitos y redonditas verdes o amarillos fosforescentes. Las tres tenían un fondo azul fosforescente.

"Ay, pero hay tres..." dijo Lily mirando en la bolsa en busca de más. "Qué lástima... uno se habrá de quedar sin." Los cuatro a la vez se señalaron a sí mismos.

"De acuerdo, Potter y Black, ya que insistís tanto, os damos dos... y, es que a Remus no le pega el color, ¿no crees, Driope?" Driope negó con la cabeza "Ten Peter" dijo lanzándole la última. "Y ahora, vamos, la obra empieza a las nueve, y no quiero llegar tarde." James y Sirius miraron con aprensión sus americanas, y murmuraron algo que parecía "yo no me pongo esto ni loco". Y Peter... bueno, Peter estaba intentando descubrir que era lo que le habían dado las chicas.

"Gracias" les susurró a las chicas mientras iban dirección el teatro Remus. Tanto Lily como Driope sonrieron.

Sirius y James llevaban la americana colgada del hombro, dos metros más adelante que el grupo.

"¿No os las ponéis?"Preguntó Driope divertida mientras los alcanzaba. Los chicos la miraron con una ceja alzada. Y Driope rió. "De acuerdo, mensaje captado..." Driope miró a Lily, que estaba hablando animadamente con Remus. Y miré pícaramente a los chicos "yo no os he hecho nada a las americanas ¿de acuerdo? Habéis descubierto vosotros solos el hechizo..." los chicos asintieron con la cabeza "_togas reparo_"susurró con la varita señalando a las americanas, y mirando a Lily, por si la miraba. Las americanas se habían vuelto una de color negro, y la otra de un color azul marino, ya no tenían esos colores fosforescentes, ni se veían a tres kilómetros de distancia, ahora eran simples americanas, normales y corrientes.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias y gracias" le dijo Sirius mirando a su americana.

"Te debemos la vida" Exageró James, poniéndosela. Driope rió.

"Es que... como tenéis que comprar las entradas... pues..."

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer qué?" Preguntó Sirius mirándola extrañado.

"Tenéis que comprar las entradas para el teatro." James y Sirius se quedaron estupefactos." La cena la incluyen en la media parte..." añadió como excusándose. "... y la apuesta" Cuando dijo esto estaba delante del teatro. Los merodeadores acorralados por las chicas, tuvieron que pagar entre todos.

"Recuérdame, que nunca acepte una apuesta con Driope, Sirius" dijo James en tono afligido.

"¿Qué obra de teatro vamos a ver?"Preguntó Peter.

"El Fantasma de la Ópera" respondió Lily emocionada.

"¿El fantasma de la qué? Dios mío, va en serio, Sirius, recuérdamelo." James repartió los tiquetes a suertes. Quedando "curiosamente", en una fila el de más izquierda Peter, después Remus después James, después Lily, después Sirius y la última Driope. Lily al ver como estaban distribuidos exclamó:

"¡Ah, no! ¡Vosotros dos separados...!" dirigiéndose a James y a Sirius. Así que quedaron: Peter, Remus, James, Lily, Driope y Sirius.

Las puertas del teatro se abrieron enseguida, y los chicos fueron hacia sus butacas. Al verse Lily al lado de James se apretó contra la butaca, y cruzó los brazos. Driope se quitó la gabardina, dejando ver su vestido al completo.

"Wow, Driope... qué vestido más bonito" dijo sonrojado Sirius al verla.

"¿De veras? Me lo regaló esta navidad Lily" repuso algo cohibida.

"Gracias por el..." dijeron los dos después de dos segundos de silencio. Driope se rió.

"De nada"repuso Sirius, mirándola.

Lily, que estaba al lado de esta escena, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró profundamente. Ella todavía no se había quitado la gabardina, y estaba empezando a tener calor, pero le daba vergüenza quitársela.

"¿No tienes calor?"Preguntó James, al cabo de cinco minutos.

"hmm.. no... es que se me ha metido el frío en el cuerpo..."se excusó Lily.

"Ya" dijo James, no muy convencido. Cuando las luces del teatro se apagaron, Lily se quitó la gabardina, y nadie la pudo ver.

La obra de teatro, era, como supongo que sabréis un musical. _El Fantasma de la Ópera _de Gaston Leroux, adaptado por Andrew Lloyd Webber. Esta versión hacia poco que había salido al teatro, pero había tenido un éxito rotundo tanto en Londres como en Nueva York.

La obra empezó, y todos los espectadores callaron.

"_Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye"_

Lily se dio cuenta que justo delante suyo se había sentado el hombre más alto de Inglaterra. Así que decidió tumbarse un poco hacia la derecha, pero al ver que desde ahí tampoco veía nada se tumbó hacia la izquierda, donde estaba James.

_'... Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls ...' )  
'... or of goblins, of shoes ...'  
'... or of riddles, of frocks ...'_

Por la cara que ponía James, parecía un poco contrariado porque, aunque al principio le había divertido, Lily no podía parar quieta. Driope sonrió, intentando comprender lo que decían en la obra, y no mirando a Lily.

"_Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion basking in your glory!  
Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"_

"¿Quieres estarte quieta?"oyó que decía James a Lily en un tono molesto.

"¡Es que no veo nada!"Lily musitó volviendo a ponerse cerca de Driope.

_  
"Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . ."_

Driope oyó un claro ronquido por parte de Peter, se levantó un poco para verlo, y vio que Remus le daba una colleja. Mientras Sirius, al ver que Driope se levantaba un poco, también lo hizo, y puso cara de desesperación cuando vio que Peter estaba durmiendo.

"_But his voice  
filled my spirit  
with a strange, sweet sound . . .  
In that night  
there was music  
in my mind . . .  
And through music  
my soul began  
to soar!  
And I heard  
as I'd never  
heard before . . ."_

Lily levantó la vista del escenario, para ver la cara de James en aquella canción que realmente hacía que su alma se elevara... y con sorpresa vio que James miraba el escenario con la boca medio abierta y con una expresión de profunda fascinación.

"_Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .  
(Los dos protagonistas se besan)  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . ."_

En ese preciso momento, Driope notó la mano de Sirius, poniéndose suavemente sobre su mano derecha. Driope miró a Sirius sorprendida, pero sin apartar su mano. Sirius estaba mirando el escenario, pero al ver que Driope la miraba, la miró a los ojos. Sirius le sonrió, y volvió a mirar al escenario. Driope, volvió a mirar al escenario, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con una mezcla de nervios y de rabia.

"_I gave you my music . . .  
made your song take wing . . .  
and now, how you've  
repaid me:  
denied me  
and betrayed me . . .  
He was bound to love you  
when he heard you sing . . ._

Christine ...  
Christine ..."

Y así se acabó la primera parte, eran las diez y media, y Driope tenía un hambre que se moría. Al abrir las luces, Driope oyó una carcajada sofocada de Lily. Miró a ver que le hacía tanta gracia. James, todavía sentado, tenía los ojos llorosos por la última canción. Lily comenzó a toser de forma incontrolable, y cuando se le pasó se sentó al lado de él. La gente comenzaba a protestar porque Lily y James hacían taponar la salida. James, se secó las lágrimas con cara impasible. Lily le miró a los ojos, le sonrió y le tocó la barbilla con la mano. James, a su vez, le devolvió la sonrisa. Se escuchó un "vamoooos"

Driope, se giró impaciente.

"¡Podéis salir por el otro lado!" chilló a los que estaban protestando. Lily se levantó y ayudó a levantar a James. "como si no hubiera salidas, huh"

"¿Alguien tiene una cámara de fotos?" preguntó Sirius a los que estaban a su lado, y dirigiéndose a James dijo "Quiero inmortalizar este momento, todavía no me creo que hayas llorado" James rió sarcásticamente mientras salían de la sala.

"Pues... ¿tu podrías tener la manita quieta, no?" musitó James, tan bajo que solo Driope y Sirius pudieron oírlo. Y los afectados, se sonrojaron abruptamente, y se separaron, como si la cosa no fuera con ellos.

La cena consistía en un buffet libre, dónde se podía coger todo lo que quisieras pagando un fijo, que incluía en el precio de la entrada.

"Pues a mi, me está gustando" comentó Remus mientras comía una ala de pollo. Sirius asintió masticando una patata.

"Está muy bien" Los seis estaban sentados en una mesa de cuatro personas, y aque al salir tarde, solo encontraron una mesa disponible, así que estaban un poco apretados. Mientras comían iban comentando la obra. Cuando terminaron de cenar, fueron a ocupar sus sitios otra vez. Pronto el hombre más alto de Inglaterra, Lily pensó en compararlo con Hagrid, se sentó en frente de Lily, dejándole sin ninguna vista al escenario.

Driope miró a Sirius que estaba leyendo el folleto de los actos. Driope carraspeó y miró enfrente. Si a Lily le había tocado el hombre más alto de Inglaterra, a Driope le había tocado su hijo de cuatro años, así que Driope no tenía ningún problema de visión. Al cabo de media hora, las luces se volvieron a apagar. Entre las sombras, Driope se fijó que Lily estaba casi tocando su cabeza con la cabeza de James. Driope le dio un codazo a Sirius para que los mirara.

"Parece que se ha abierto una brecha" susurró a la oreja a Sirius. Él sonriendo asintió con la cabeza

Una hora y media más tarde la obra acabó, y un magnánimo aplauso cubrió toda la sala. Driope salió silbando parte de la obra, y Lily tarareándola. Acompañaron a los chicos, a James y a Sirius, porque Remus y Peter ya se habían desparecido, hacia donde habían "aparcado" la moto.

"¿Has visto MI moto?" preguntó Sirius a Driope emocionado.

"No, no he visto TU moto" dijo con el mismo tono de voz. Entonces Sirius arrastró a Driope, y la llevó corriendo hacia la moto (entre los cipreses) dejando a James y a Lily solos.

"¡Shh!" acalló Sirius a Driope, poniéndose el dedo índice enfrente la boca "Y miró hacia dónde estaban James y Lily. Driope captando la idea de Sirius se dispuso a espiar a la pareja.

"Sí, Sirius está que no caga con su moto..." dijo intentando buscar conversación con Lily.

"Ah... ¿Sabes que a Driope también le gustan las motos?"preguntó Lily.

"¿De veras?"

"Si..." afirmó Lily mirando al suelo.

"Oye, Lily" Lily le miró a los ojos "Hmm..¿no te da la sensación que esos dos nos han dejado solos queriendo" Lily rió.

"Es lo que me estaba preguntando,... cuando me encuentre a Driope la voy a matar..." Driope miró con cara de traviesa a Sirius.

"Esos dos parece que no van a hablar de nada esta noche..."susurró Driope, mirando a su alrededor.

"Bueno, al menos Lily no se va corriendo con cara de ofendida "Y eso, ya es algo..."

"¡Qué chula!" Exclamó Driope al ver la moto. Sirius sonrió. La moto parecía una Harley Davinson muggle mejorada, y de color negro. Driope dio la vuelta a la moto con los ojos súper abiertos. Sirius miró con deleite a Driope, mientras se apoyaba en un seto. Lo cierto es que en ese momento, Sirius no estaba pensando precisamente en su motocicleta, distaba mucho de eso. Sirius pensaba una y otra vez en que Driope se había puesto el perfume que le había regalado, y en lo bien que olía, y en lo guapa que estaba, y en las anas que tenía de... "¡EP! Un momento" se frenó a si mismo Sirius ¿a caso quería estropearlo todo? Había conseguido que Driope y él se hicieran amigos, pero no quería que la amistad se viniera abajo, solo por un estúpido sentimiento. "Pero..." reflexionó Sirius " ella me gusta" ¿Sólo le gustaba" Oh, no... era mucho más que eso." Pero Driope" pensó ella no siente lo mismo por mí... ¿o sí?"

"¿En que piensas?" le susurró Driope, acercándose a él. Sirius se sonrojó.

"E-en nada" Driope asintió con la cabeza.

"Será mejor que vayamos a rescatar a la parejita, se les han acabado los temas de qué hablar" musitó Driope saliendo del seto. Sirius detuvo a Driope, agarrándola por el brazo. Driope le miró, a los ojos, confusa.

"No hay nadie..." dijo Sirius apartando su mirada, y mirando entre los setos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó aún confusa.

"James y Lily, se han ido..." Driope salió de entre los cipreses para verlo, y Sirius hizo lo mismo.

"¿Se puede saber dónde han ido?" preguntó Driope enfadada. Sirius señaló al parque. "Vamos" Driope se adentró en el parque, bueno, más bien en una especie de calle, con bancos y árboles a todos lados. Después vieron una verja... con una puerta grandiosa de hierro

"Esa puerta debería estar cerrada" observó Sirius.

"Están en el parque..." concluyó Driope, caminando un poco más rápido.

El camino se ensanchó, no habían tantos árboles, pero flores y hierba rodeaban el camino. Las farolas estaban encendidas, y producían, junto a la niebla que había a su alrededor, un aspecto un poco tétrico. Tras varios minutos de camino vieron una casa antigua, a la izquierda.

"¿Crees que debe vivir alguien?"preguntó Driope señalándola. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

"¿Vamos a verlo?" preguntó Sirius inocentemente.

"Pero... hemos de buscar a..."

" A lo mejor están allí..." la interrumpió Sirius. Él cogió suavemente la mano de Driope, y Driope se dispuso a no hacer caso a la señal que ponía "No pisar la hierba" cuando oyeron una voz.

"¡EH CHICOOOS! ¡¡¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ!" Lily y James, venían directos a ellos, por el camino cuatro metros más para delante. Cuando llegó Lily, se quedó mirando las manos cogidas de Sirius y Driope, con un ceja alzada. Driope y Sirius, al darse cuenta de lo que miraba la pelirroja, se soltaron la mano.

"¡Ostras, Sirius! ¡¡Has visto que suelo taan bonito!" exclamó Driope, disimulando, ruborizada.

" Si... este tono grisáceo... ¿De dónde lo habrán conseguido?" Lily aún tenía la boca medio abierta cuando James vino, caminando encantado con las farolas.

"Estos muggles, ¿cómo se las apañaran para que la _ecritilidad_ llegue hasta esta farola?" Lily rió histéricamente.

"Dios mío... estoy rodeada de locos..."

Llegaron a casa de Lily sobre las 2 de la madrugada, ya que decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el parque.

NDLA: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Vuelvo a estar aquí! Siento por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que no he podido! Sorrryyyy! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y POR FAVOR! (marta se pone de rodillas) DEJADME ALGUN REVIEEEW"! thanks

Y a las dos que me enviais reviews, solo quiero agradecéroslo un montón, espero que os haya gustado este último, jejej...!


	6. más que una brecha

Capítulo 6: más que una brecha, las cataratas del Niágara

Las vacaciones pasaron más rápidas de lo que Driope quería. En nada, se vio de vuelta a las clases y a las horas de estudio interminables. Las navidades habían sido un pequeño oasis en medio de un gran desierto, y por desgracia no se podía quedar allí para siempre. Así que volvieron a Hogwarts con los ánimos un poco más elevados.

Las clases fueron muchísimo más duras, que al principio de curso, y los profesores daban muchísimo más temario que nunca. No solo habían de repasar lo más difícil, sino lo más básico que habían estudiado el año anterior o el anterior, que normalmente era lo que se olvidaba más a los estudiantes.

A medida que pasaban los meses Driope se encontró que no tenía ni tiempo de hablar de cosas que no estuvieran relacionadas con los estudios con Lily. Y, por supuesto, no tenía tiempo de estar con Sirius, ni con ninguno de los merodeadores, ni de quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada leyendo, o haciendo algo que no fuera estudiar.

Y a medida que los NEWT's se acercaban, Driope estaba tan ahogada con trabajos que entregar, y libros que repasar que de las 24 horas del día, Driope llegó a pensar que se pasaba 25 encerrada en la biblioteca.

Aunque Driope no lo quisiera, el tiempo pasó y los exámenes se acercaron más y más y más, y finalmente llegaron. A fuera el tiempo se había serenado, y hacían unos días esplendorosos, de aquellos que da gusto salir fuera. Pero tanto Lily como Driope, se pasaban las horas en la biblioteca, encerradas, mirando con anhelo los terrenos de Hogwarts. Driope, llegó a empalidecerse un poco, cosa muy extraña en ella.

Los exámenes duraban una semana, y tenían dos exámenes cada día. Nunca, Driope había pasado tanto estrés en una semana. Los exámenes de dos horas, parecían exámenes que se tenían hacer en 4 horas, y solo te daban media hora. Pero, al fin, la semana pasó, y todo el estrés que había sufrido Driope, se le quitó de golpe, como si hubiera estado inflando un globo, y de repente hubiera dejado todo el aire que había dentro de golpe.

Cuando acabaron del último examen, Lily y Driope salieron corriendo hacia los terrenos.

"Oh, sol, dulce sol" dijo Lily, una vez salió del colegio. Driope sonrió y, corrió hacia el lago, dejando a Lily maravillándose por el sol. Al llegar al lago, estuvo a punto de lanzarse de cabeza para refrescarse y quitarse todo el estrés de encima. Pero la paró el pensar que niños de primero la estaban mirando extrañados. Así, que se sacó los zapatos, y metió solo los pies en el agua fresca. Lily apareció, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a su lado e hizo lo mismo.

"¡AIX! ¡QUE FRIA!" gritó quitando los pies del agua

"¿Qué dices? Pero si está buenísima" dijo Driope con los ojos cerrados de puro placer.

"¿Qué debe estar haciendo el adorable llorica de Potter?" se preguntó Lily poniéndose los zapatos. Justo cuando dijo esto un alborto hizo girar a Lily y a Driope 180º sobre sus talones, y hizo que los chicos de primero que estaban tomando el sol, se levantaran para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Driope oyó un fuerte:

"¡_here we are, born to be kings we are the princes of the universe!"_dos voces de barítono se alzaban en pleno colegio. A lo lejos, Driope distinguió dos figuras. Eran James y Sirius que estaban cantando victoriosos por haber acabado los exámenes.

"¿Te responde esto a tu pregunta?" le preguntó Driope volviendo a concentrarse en el agua, y en el nivel de paz que había alcanzado notando el agua fría en sus pies. Lily puso los ojos en blanco, y se estiró en la hierba, no sin antes murmurar un:

"Ganas de llamar la atención"

Driope se arremangó la flada y avanzó hasta que el agua le llegaba a las rodillas. Después se tumbó al lado de Lily.

"Hazme un favor, no me hables nunca más de libros, ni hechizos, no pociones, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Driope a Lily. La pelirroja asintió. Después de estar durante un cuarto de hora tendidas, una sombra cubrió la cara de Lily.

"¡Apártate, me estás quitando el sol" Lily farfulló pensando que era un niño de primero.

"Oh, perdón" Lily abrió los ojos de golpe, reconociendo la voz. La persona que estaba allí, no era, ni mucho menos, un chico de primero.

Se encontró cara a cara con el director, Albus Dumbledore. Él sonrió a ver la cara de Lily.

"L-lo siento profesor, no sabía que era usted..." Driope al sentir la palabra profesor, se incorporó de golpe y vio que era Dumbledore.

"Buenas tardes, chicas. Siento interrumpir rato de descanso, pero Srta. Bamples si sería tan amable de acompañarme" Driope asintió, preguntándose que había hecho para que el director quisiera hablar con ella tan de repente. Driope se fue con Dumbledore dejando a Lily sola mirando las nubes. Alguien volvió a taparle el sol otra vez. Pero, Lily se aseguró esta vez de mirar quién era antes de decir algo.

"¡Buenas Tardes, Potter!" exclamó sorprendida incorporándose. James suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Por qué no me llamas por el nombre?"preguntó el chico. Lily se encogió de hombros.

"Costumbre" alegó

"Pues me gustaría que me llamaras James..."

"De acuerdo, Potter" dijo con ironía Lily. James rió sarcásticamente.

"¿Cómo han ido los exámenes?"preguntó James cambiando de tema.

"No lo sé... supongo que bien, ahora tengo un caos mental y no sé ni como me han ido" James sonrió.

"A mí también me pasa..." dijo jugando con la hierba "son los últimos exámenes que hacemos jamás... no sé si los echaré de menos." Lily se volvió a encoger de hombros.

"Supongo que sí... yo echaré de menos Hogwarts" dijo mirando hacia el horizonte. James asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Me echarás de meeeenos?" preguntó James mirándola con ojos de cordero degollado.

"¿A ti?" James asintió "Pues... Echaré de menos tus idioteces, si... ahora que lo pienso..."Repuso Lily.

"¿Por qué siempre te pones a la defensiva?"preguntó ofendido.

"¿Lo hago?" James afirmó con la cabeza "Pues... no lo sé... puede que sea para no mostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti"

Pero eso último solo lo pensó, y al pensarlo una especie de electricidad le recorrió la espina dorsal. Era verdad que siempre se ponía a la defensiva, pero era el único mecanismo que tenía para no caer de pleno en las redes de James, pero contra más lo hacía el chico más insistía, pensando que Lily era una chica excepcional, pero Lily pensaba que no lo era... que solo era una más, y para cuando lo descubriese James, ya sería demasiado tarde y ella se habría enamorado. Pero, al conocerlo mejor, es decir, al hablar con él y ver que no era el chico egoísta que Lily conoció años atrás, Lily se dio cuenta que James había crecido, y aunque hiciera chiquilladas, como la de esta tarde, distaba mucho de ser un adolescente en plena ebullición de hormonas. Lily se limitó a sonreir, y a encogerse de hombros.

"¿Pero ahora lo he hecho?... eso solo era una broma" insistió Lily. James miró al lagó.

"Lo acostumbras a hacer" Lily le miró. En la barbilla se le dejaban ver pelos de una barba incipiente. Su pelo estaba revuelto, y a Lily le daban ganas de pasar su mano entre su pelo para conseguir peinarlo. La pelirroja se sonrojó cuando se imaginó besándose con James (NdlA: que Harry que ha sonado eeesoooo...). Lily concluyó que la faceta que había conocido años atrás solo era una máscara, que escondía la persona que estaba sentada a su lado, la misma persona que había llorado viendo el Fantasma de la Ópera, la misma persona que vio con la boca medio abierta mirando atentamente lo que sucedía en la obra.

James a su vez, estaba pensando en lo que debería estar pensando Lily. "¿Estará pensando que soy un aburrido?" se preguntaba inseguro de si mismo. James miró a Lily que estaba mirando al suelo. Los chicos de primero y segundo se habían ido hacía rato cuando sonó el timbre para entrar en clase. James levantó suavemente la mano, y acarició el brazo de Lily. Ante este contacto, la chica se estremeció y miró a los ojos a James. Siempre que miraba a Lily, James notaba mariposas en la barriga. Los ojos de Lily eran tan extremadamente bonitos, que James se quedaba prendado de ellos y a penas podía hablar.. Lily tenía los ojos verdes, pero no de cualquier verde, sino de un verde especial. No dijeron nada durante un rato, pero la verdad es que no hizo falta porque lo decían todo con su silencio compartido.

"Lily, yo..."rompió el silencio James.

"Shh... No digas nada" lo acalló la chica. Sus caras se acercaron lentamente, como si de un ritual sagrado se tratara, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que James podía notar la respiración de la chica sobre su cara. No fue un beso propiamente dicho, sino más bien un roce entre sus labios. (Dios mío... nunca, y repito, NUNCA comáis chocolate mientras estéis escribiendo una parte romántica en un fic... el resultado es la cosa más ñoña que os podáis imaginar... NdlA). Entonces justo cuando sus labios se rozaron, empezó a llover, pero no a llover poco, sino a más bien diluviar. James cogió una capa, que llevaba en la mochila, y cubrió, rápidamente, a Lily con ella para que no se mojara. Lily notó que era un poco extraña, pues podía ver lo que había fuera. James, levantó la capa, que a penas cubría los pies a Lily, y hizo que la capa cubriera a ambos. Lily sonrió al tener a James tan cerca.

"Es una capa de invisibilidad..."susurró James. El chico pasó las manos sobre la cintura de Lily, y chocaron Lily hizo chocar su nariz contra la de James.

"Así se besan los esquimales"explicó. James sonrió.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cuando Driope entró en el dormitorio, eran las nueve, vio que Lily se estaba duchando.

"¡Lily!" gritó para que la oyese, oyó un qué de fondo "¿Se puede saber que haces duchándote a estas horas?"

"Es que antes me ha cogido la lluvia de pleno" dijo mientras salía de la ducha.

"Lily... la lluvia paró hace dos horas..." observó Driope. Driope oyó a Lily toser en el lavabo.

"Si... es que me entretuve en otras cosas." Driope pensó que eso sonaba mucho a excusa barata... pero no le dijo nada.

"¿Y piensas bajar a cenar?"le preguntó Driope "porqué yo ya he cenado"

"No, es que no tengo hambre..." y dicho esto, Driope oyó el secador.

Driope cogió un libro que tenía en su mesilla de noche, _Veinte poemas de amor, y una canción desesperada_ de Pablo Neruda. Era un escritor que siempre le había gustado, y ahora era el único libro que mantenía su idioma natal vivo.

Bajó a la Sala Común tan concurrida como siempre. Se sentó en la primera butaca que vio libre... un poco lejos del fuego, y cogió un diccionario de castellano-inglés que tenía guardado en el cajón de un escritorio. Recordaba que su madre le solía leer poemas en castellano cuando era pequeña, antes de irse a dormir. Comenzó a leer, pero poco a poco los ojos le pesaron más y más. Y de pronto se sintió tan cómoda que no tubo necesidad de pensar. Se despertó porque el libro había caído de sus manos, y había hecho ruido con el suelo. Driope cogió con cuidado el libro, y miró la hora que era en el reloj que su padre le había regalado por navidad, eran la una de la noche. Hizo un bostezo Era perfecto. Estaba en una sala dónde no había nadie. Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. Desde allí podía ver el lago dónde antes se había remojado los pies. Un rayo cruzó todo el cielo, y al cabo de unos segundos empezó a llover, tras que un trueno retumbara por toda la Sala Común. Driope pensó que le faltaba algo. O más bien, alguien.

"_You were once my one companion_

_you were all that mattered_" era una melodía Driope ni siquiera había pensado cantarla. Le sonaba mucho. (Tu una vez fuiste mi única compañía, todo lo que me importaba)

"_You were once my friend and mother_

_then my word was shaltered"_ (tu fuiste una vez mi amiga y madre, después mi mundo se derrumbó.) Driope se extrañó tanto las palabras como la música le salían de su más puro inconsciente.

"_Whishing you were somehow here again,_

_wishing you were somehow near, _

_sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_

_sometimes you would be here._

_Wishing I could here our voice again_

_Knowing that I never would._

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could._

_Too many years fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die?"_

Driope paró en seco, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y le había parecido oír algo en la Sala Común. Tenía la canción a medias, y era tan bonita...¿de dónde había salido? Parecía que tenía incluso la música de violines acompañándola suavemente. Se secó una lágrima torpemente que le recorría la mejilla. No sabía de dónde había sacado la canción pero parecía estar echa a su medida.

"_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_knowing we must say good bye_

_try to forgive, teach me to live_

_give me the strength to try_

_No more memories, no more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years_

_Help me say goodbye..._

_Help me say goodbye"_

Alguien se movió entre las sombras. Driope se asustó, no solo por quién podía ser, sino porque la había podido oír cantar.

"¿Driope?" Driope reconoció la voz de Sirius. El chico se acercó a ella y la miró. "¿Eras tu quién cantaba?" Driope se sonrojó

"Sí..." dijo nerviosa mirando a todos sitios menos a Sirius. El chico tenía la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa.

"No sabía que cantaras tan bien..." consiguió pronunciar. Driope estaba incómoda. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, y se mordió el labio inferior no quería volver a llorar delante de él. Sirius intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero Driope apartó la mirada, y la concentró en la punta de sus zapatos. Sabía que si Sirius la miraba, sabría lo que estaba pensando, y vería sus ojos llorosos. La lluvia aumentó , y el repiqueteo en la ventana se hizo más fuerte. Sirius se puso enfrente de Driope, y alzó con su mano la barbilla de Driope, obligándola a mirarlo. Driope al principio se resistió, pero en sentir la mano firme y segura de Sirius tubo que mirarlo. Y en hacerlo, las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos, otra vez. Sirius, sin dudarlo un segundo, la abrazó con toda la ternura que pudo. Driope no pudo evitar sollozar, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

"Estoy confusa..." Sirius le susurró un "no te preocupes en su oído, entonces Sirius le besó en la mejilla, aún húmeda por las lágrimas. Driope volvió a mirar a los ojos al chico, no podía expresar lo que vio reflejados en ellos, demasiadas emociones juntas. Driope se levantó, quedando a pocos centímetros de Sirius. Mirado así, era más alto que ella, tanto que el chico se tubo que agachar. Sirius acarició la cara de la chica con una mano, y la otra a se la enredó en su pelo. No dejaron de mirarse, ni un solo instante. Sirius se acercó más y más a Driope, si eso ya era posible, y se tropezó con la nariz respingona de al chica, cosa que provocó una repentina hilaridad: los chicos soltaron una risa nerviosa. Sirius volvió a intentar darle un beso, dicen que a la tercera va la vencida, pero en este caso fue a la segunda.

NdlA: HOLAAAAAAAAAAA!... ya... me ha salido un poquillo cutre-futre... pero... ¿qué se le va a hacer? Hmm... y por favor no hace falta que lloréis, ¿de acuerdo? Aguantaros las lágrimas para el próximo capítulo... hazedme caso, jijijiji. Hmm.. Clawy a lo que me refiero en el Summary lo verás de aquí, más o menos, 4 o 5 capítulos, ya veremos según me vaya saliendo la cosa. Y Shezhid ¡¡¡me encantaría que me recomendaras en tu espacio, sería todo un placer! Os doy las gracias enoooooormemente a vosotras dos! (soys las únicas que me dejais reviews!...)

Bueno, un abrazo muuuuuy fuerte.

Marta Parker


	7. Nowhere

Capítulo 7: Nowhere

Driope miró a todos lados de la habitación, no había nada que la entretuviese un momento de sus pensamientos. Había pasado solo dos días y parecía que fuera un milenio. Las primeras horas se las había pasado llorando, pero en aquél momento no lo podía hacer. Dumbledore estaría a punto de llegar, irrumpiría el apartamento de su padre en cualquier momento, y se la llevaría a... ninguna parte. Era mediodía, y su padre todavía no había llegado del trabajo, y como de costumbre no le diría adiós.

Se preparó un plato de pasta, y encendió la radio mágica sin muchas ganas, lo cierto es que todo lo que hacía era sin muchas ganas. Dejó los spaghetti en la mesa, y los contempló un rato. Solo mirarlos y le vinieron ganas de vomitar. "Venga, Driope" pensó para si misma "no puedes estar así,... ánimos" Así que cogió un tenedor, y comió sin ganas. Cuando se apareció Dumbledore en el vestíbulo, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Driope. Intentó pensar en lo bien que se lo pasaría entre profesionales, pero la verdad la golpeó como si un luchador de Zumo se le abalanzara sobre ella.

"¿Srta. Bamples?" Dumbledore la llamaba, así que se levantó de la mesa, y fue a recibirlo. "Oh, Driope, ¿está ya preparada?"Driope esbozó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

"Un segundo" dijo con la voz entrecortada "he de dejar una nota a mi padre"

Y como era costumbre ya en su familia, cogió un pergamino y una pluma y le escribió:

"_Son las dos del mediodía y Dumbledore ha llegado a casa, me tengo que ir, así que espero que tengas un buen año._

_Tu hija,_

_Driope"_

"¿Quiere algo, profesor?" le invitó a Dumbledore. El profesor estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero miró repentinamente el reloj.

"Lo siento, Driope, pero otro día será... me parece que llegamos tarde a la primera reunión"

Driope asintió, y cogió el mismo baúl que utilizaba para ir a Hogwarts. Copernicus ladró, cuando vio que su ama no cogía su correa.

"Lo siento Cop..." dijo con una voz entre cortada "papá cuidará bien de ti..." se agachó a la altura del perro y le acarició la cabeza "y sino" susurró "te escapas y te vas con Sirius". Besó la cabeza de Copernicus y miró a Dumbledore, él afirmó con la cabeza.

"¿Y cómo iremos hasta allí?" preguntó Driope a Dumbledore cuando estuvieron en la calle.

Dumbledore le sonrió alegremente. Y siguieron andando, de pronto llegaron a un callejón sin salida. Y Dumbledore miró atentamente al suelo. Driope que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo exactamente el profesor, hizo lo mismo, y entonces Dumbledore se dirigió decididamente hacia un extremo del callejón. Driope lo siguió, sin decir nada. Y Dumbledore se agachó y abrió la tapa de una alcantarilla.

"Las damas primero" dijo haciendo una reverencia. Driope miró a Dumbledore incrédula.

"¿Desde aquí llegaremos aa...?" preguntó Driope confundida

El profesor Dumbledore sonrió y asintió. Así que Driope bajó con dificultades por unas escaleras muy estrechas. "¿Por qué me habré puesto precisamente HOY zapatos de tacones?" pensó enfadada. Cuando llegó abajo, estaba todo absolutamente oscuro, y encima hacía muy mala olor.

"_Lumos_" susurró Dumbledore cuando hubo bajado por la escalerilla. Dumbledore cogió la mano de Driope, y la guió hacia una puerta perfectamente camuflada entre las penumbras. "Ya estamos" el profesor abrió la puerta, y un haz de luz hizo que Driope cerrara los ojos. Entraron en la habitación, y Driope vio, para su sorpresa que era un sitio grandioso... se trataba de una especie de lago submarino que ocupaba tres cuartas partes del lugar. Dumbledore miró ansioso el reloj, y de repente sonrió.

Un armatoste grandioso rompió las tranquilas aguas del lago subterráneo. Driope reconoció un submarino.

"Este" dijo Dumbledore señalándolo "es nuestro medio de transporte" Driope estaba maravillada. De repente un pase surgió de la nada entre la acera que rodeaba el lago y el submarino. Y se abrió el portón del submarino.

"Usted primero" dijo Dumbledore, señalándole el camino. Driope caminó por el pase con paso inseguro. Y cuando, al fin llegó hasta el portón un hombre de mediana edad se abalanzó hacia ella.

"Bien-veniiidaaaa, señoriiitaa" dijo estrechándole fuerte la mano. Cuando Dumbledore apareció el señor dejó la mano de Driope, y fue a la de Dumbledore "Profeesoooor, cuantoo tiiiiemppoooo siiiin veeerleee..." Dumbledore le sonrió.

"Almirante Krixon, un placer... esta es la señorita de la que estuvimos hablando... Driope Bamples." Driope se sonrojó un poco, Dumbledore no le había dicho que habían estado hablando de ella. El almirante Krixon los condujo amablemente hacia una especie de gran sala de estar, con, tirando a lo bajo, 20 sillones de cuatro plazas cada uno, y de diferentes colores chillones cada uno. "Toma asiento, Driope, voy a ver al Capitán... estate cómoda, es un viaje un poco largo" Driope asintió y dejó las cosas en un sillón... y fue hacia una de las diminutas ventanas que habían repartidas por toda la sala.

Parecía mentira que estuviera metida en todo ese asunto. Pensó en todo lo que podría hacer durante ese año, y las consecuencias que eso le percataría, según Dumbledore sería el inicio de una brillante carrera... Pero, algo en ella no quería ir hacia allí.

Todo empezó cuando, el día que acabaron los exámenes, Dumbledore quiso hablar con ella. Driope se sorprendió, pero no tanto cuando Dumbledore le explicó su plan.

"¿Sabes quién es Lord Voldemort... verdad?" Driope sonrió, claro que sabía quién era Lord Voldemort, era el mago tenebroso que llevaba a su padre de cabeza durante los últimos 3 años. "Y supongo que sabe que hay una gran campaña de resistencia contra Voldemort, ¿no es verdad?" Driope asintió, su padre le había contado un verano quién era, y como habían de actuar. "Miles de aurores en todo el mundo colaboran a encontrar y a capturar a seguidores de Lord Voldemort, llamados mortífagos..." prosiguió Dumbledore "Pero, todo así, no es suficiente" Dumbledore hizo una pausa dramática. Y Driope se quedó en silencio... ¿dónde quería llegar Dumbledore? "Verás Driope, entre todos los estudiantes de este año, tu eres la que reúne las suficientes cualidades para cumplir una misión contra Voldemort"

"¿Qué?" logró decir Driope, enmudecida por la sorpresa.

"La misión," continuó Dumbledore "se llevará a cabo durante el próximo año en la isla de la Atlántida, ¿la conoce verdad?" Driope lo miró extrañada, ¿cómo era posible que le estuviese contando eso tan importante, con el mismo tono que si le estuviera contando un chiste? Sólo supo que afirmar con la cabeza. La Atlántida era una isla hundida en medio del mar Pacífico, dominada completamente por los magos y brujas más eminentes de todo el mundo. "Marcharemos el día cuatro de julio por el mediodía, y mañana mismo, me ha de confirmar si quiere ir, o no..."

"¿Habéis hablado con mi padre?" preguntó Driope, estaba segura que una cosa como esta se había de consultar con su familia. Dumbledore afirmó con la cabeza.

"Está totalmente de acuerdo, y muy agradecido por la oportunidad que te brindamos..." Driope miró por la ventana del despacho de Dumbledore, y vio una pareja besándose cerca de dónde habían estado antes con Lily...

"¿Podré contarle a alguien dónde voy?" Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

"Sería arriesgarnos demasiado... nadie ha de saber que estamos allí, así nadie nos encontrará" Driope respiró hondo.

"Gracias, profesor, mañana le diré algo" Dumbledore afirmó con la cabeza, y sacó algo de su escritorio. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir del despacho dijo: "¿Si aceptara sería una gran oportunidad para mí, verdad?"

Dumbledore alzó la cabeza mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"De eso no hay duda, Driope, de eso no hay ninguna duda..."

Driope volvió a la realidad cuando un joven de unos años más grande que ella se sentó a su lado.

"Hola" dijo el chico, Driope pronunció un hola muy vago "Soy Valyan, Valyan Grimm."

"Yo soy Driope Bamples" se presentó sin muchas ganas.

"He oído hablar de ti... la nueva adquisición de Dumbledore" Driope apartó por primera vez los ojos de la ventana, y se fijó en el chico. Estaba a su lado contemplando el mar, o las tuberías, por la ventana contigua a la que estaba mirando Driope, era rubio y tenía los ojos de un color azul verdoso, a parecer de Driope, muy bonitos, tenía unas facciones amables y cara de buena persona, y era igual de alto que Driope. Le sonreía simpáticamente.

"Seremos compañeros en la Atlántida" Driope sonrió. "¿No estás emocionada? ¡Estaremos entre los mejores magos del mundo!" exclamó mirando al techo.

"Supongo... "dijo no muy convencida. ¡¡¡No quería estar entre los magos más inteligentes del mundo, quería estar con Sirius, Lily y James, porqué le tenía que haber dicho que s í...

"A mi también me fastidió no tener que decirle nada a nadie" dijo Valyan como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. Driope asintió, solo sería un año, se repitió por décimo octava vez, y con un poco de suerte sería menos. Driope se imaginó volviendo a Londres y buscando en todas las guías Flu el nombre de Sirius Black, o el nombre de Lily Evans... o, pensó Driope de repente, Lily Potter. "Pero bueno, es lo que hemos elegido, ¿no, nos estamos construyendo un futuro..."

"Probablemente" dijo Driope, Valyan sonrió.

"¿De dónde eres?" preguntó Valyan

"De Londres" bueno, pensó ella, de hecho era un poco de todas partes, pero se identificaba más con esa capital.

"Yo soy de Wellington..." dijo el chico

"¿De Nueva Zelanda?" Grimm asintió. Había pasado un año allí cuando era pequeña, y lo cierto es que le encantaba.

"¿Dumbledore te ha dicho en que posición vas a estar?"preguntó Valyan.

"No" respondió mirando al suelo "pero supongo que no va a ser un cargo muy importante" el chico alzó una ceja.

"No creas, Dumbledore ha hablado maravillas de ti" Driope le sonrió un poco tímida.

"Si tu lo dices..." De repente se oyó un "crack" y el suelo del submarino se sacudió un poco, como si de un terremoto suave se tratara.

"Ya estamos en el Atlántico" anunció Valyan, mirando por la ventana "Bueno, encantado de conocerte, Driope" El chico le tendió la mano y Driope le ofreció su derecha.

"Lo mismo digo" cuando el chico se hubo ido, y Driope volvió a estar solo dentro de esa enorme sala, se estiró en un sofá de color amarillo chillón. Cogió un cojín a juego de rayas de cebra, y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora, Sirius? ¿La estaría buscando por todas partes? ¿O, simplemente ya ni se acordaba de ella?

Los últimos días en Hogwarts se los pasó tratando de esquivar a los Merodeadores en general, a Sirius en concreto. Lo más difícil era esquivar a Lily, ya que dormían e iban a todos lados juntas. Millones de veces se hubo de reprimir de decirle lo que iba a hacer... millones de veces. Y no quería pasar con por ese calvario con Sirius... porque sabía que si se lo encontraba le contaría todo. De hecho no habló con él hasta que el expreso de Hogwarts no paró en la estación de King's Cross. Iba a cruzar el muro que separaba el mundo mágico del mundo muggle, cuando alguien le agarró el brazo. Driope se giró pensando que sería un niño de primero gastándole una broma, pero cuando se giró vio la cara de Sirius un poco pálida.

"¡Sirius!" gritó Driope para que le dejara, pero el chico no la dejó. Sino que la continuó arrastrando hasta un lugar del andén dónde no había nadie.

"Escúchame" dijo cuando pararon y Driope estuvo a punto de decir algo. Sirius se puso enfrente de Driope, que estaba apoyada en la pared, Driope miró hacia un lado, pero Sirius le agarró la barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos. "Sé que me has estado esquivando todos estos días, y por más que intento no logro adivinar el por qué." Driope lo miró seriamente y no dijo nada "¿No será por el beso, verdad?" Driope negó con la cabeza, intentaba concentrarse en un punto indeterminado de la nariz de Sirius... no lloraría, se repetía una y otra vez, no lloraría. "¿Entonces?" preguntó Sirius con semblante un poco desesperado.

"N-no te lo puedo decir" contestó Driope con la voz apagada cerrando los ojos.

"No me quieres..." concluyó Sirius mirando al suelo. Entonces Driope se zafó de él como pudo.

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?" Driope, que estaba dos metros de distancia de él se giró sobre sus talones y dijo:

"Por supuesto" intentando sonar optimista.

"Dónde" volvió a preguntar rápidamente Sirius, Driope vio que una lágrima le recorría la mejilla del chico. En ese instante tenía unas ganas tremendas de ir para allí y de contarle lo mucho que lo quería, y lo mucho que lo sentía. Driope se encogió de hombros.

"En Tisatlán" respondió, así le estaba contando dónde iba, y a la vez no.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó confundido.

"Nowhere" dijo, y apretó el paso hacia la salida.

NdlA: Vale... vale... no lloréis de acuerdo, sniff sniff, PERO TONTA GIRATE Y DILE QUE LE QUIEEREES! ARGHHH! A veces los personajes tienen vida propia... que asco!

Bueno, estoy muy contenta... en vez de tener dos reviews (lo normal en este fic) tengo TRES! Muchísimas gracias a las tres, tanto a verdedragón como a Shezhid (que por cierto no me ha llegado tu msn, porque la fanfiction lo ha borrado) como a Clawy!

Muchos besitos a todos!

Marta Parker


	8. la Atlántida

Capítulo 8: La Atlántida

Cuando Driope llegó a la Atlántida, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Nunca había visto cosa similar. Cuando bajó del submarino, junto con Dumbledore que hablaba animadamente con el Almirante Krixon, estaba en una especie de burbuja gigante en medio del océano, a más o menos, a quince kilómetros de profundidad. Dónde quiera que mirara el horizonte siempre era el mismo: un azul oscuro muy y muy intenso. Driope se fijó que los rayos de sol que apenas podían atravesar catorce metros de profundidad, ahora ni si intuían, y que por lo tanto la isla parecía estar sumida en la más negra noche. Driope no se esperaba que la isla fuera tan pequeña, ya era más o menos como dos campos de Quiddich mal aplanados, más tarde Valyan le contaría que eso era porque la isla había sido abandonada por los magos desde que se hundió hasta hacía apenas 50 años, y lo que se encontraron no era más que una ínfima parte de lo que había representado la isla. La isla, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba mal iluminada por candelabros, lo que producía un efecto más fantasmagórico si cabía. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que Valyan estaba a su lado y que le estaba hablando.

"Esa" dijo el chico señalando a una de las pocas casas que aún estaban en pie "esa es la casa donde dormiremos... es una especie de hotel" Driope miró hacia allí, la casa estaba casi derruida, y a medida que se acercaban, Driope iba viendo que se aguantaba por arte de magia.

Dumbledore unos metros más para atrás iba comentando que hacía mucho tiempo que no iba de visita por aquí, pero que habían hecho bastantes reformas para que la Atlántida tuviese un aire más agradable. Driope esbozó una sonrisa... si aquello era agradable, Lord Voldemort había de ser una magnífica persona.

"Sólo un año" se dijo para si misma, suspirando "sólo un año, y con suerte solo medio..."

Pero por desgracia tuvo que pasar más de un año en la Atlántida. Su faena consistía en descodificar mensajes telepáticos de un grupo de gente aleatorio, en una especie de máquina mágica especializada en oclumancia que daba los pensamientos codificados, y ella, tenía mediante escucharlos una y otra vez tenía que entrever algo en claro. Dimitri, su jefe, le comentó que Dumbledore le había escogido porque había notado unos poderes magníficos de oclumancia en su último curso en su escuela. Driope creyó que si se dedicaba muy bien a su faena el tiempo pasaría más rápido y se abstendría de pensar en Sirius, y así hizo, trabajaba desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba, parando de vez en cuando para desayunar, comer, almorzar y cenar, y cuando se iba a acostar estaba tan y tan exhausta que a penas podía pensar en nada. Y así pasaron los meses, y Driope se dio cuenta que, a parte de que estaba adelgazando de forma contundente, el color de su piel se iba palideciendo. Después de estar medio año metida en la Atlántida y de trabajar 13 horas diarias, Dimitri les ofreció a Valyan y a Driope salir unas horas fuera del océano, para que el sol les tocase la cara. Valyan y ella aceptaron de buen grado, y Dimitri les dio como una especie de burbuja para salir.

"Recordad... pulsad el botón verde para que no os vea nadie." Dimitri les señaló a los mandos de control. Valyan asintió, y se puso en el asiento del conductor, alegando que siempre se le habían dado bien esos trastos.

"Ahora para que esté nublado" bromeó Valyan, cuando estuvieron a punto de salir. Driope sonrió, y Valyan encendió la máquina. El trayecto, de más o menos 10 minutos, se los pasaron en silencio. Valyan parecía concentrado en los botones que había de apretar. Cuando llegaron arriba, Driope hubo de cerrar los ojos, el aparato, dejaba entrar todos los rayos y el calor del sol. Cuando Driope pudo abrir los ojos, un poco más acostumbrada a tanta luz, pudo ver que se encontraba en medio del océano.

"¡Oh sooool! ¡¡Siento la vitamina D!" exclamó emocionado Valyan. Driope se limitó a cerrar otra vez los ojos y a dejar que el sol le tocara su cara y sus brazos. En ese momento no pudo estarse de pensar en Sirius, ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿La abría olvidado?... siempre las mismas preguntas y siempre las mismas respuestas y las mismas consecuencias, un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía decir ni hacer nada, y consecuentemente le venía a la cabeza la imagen de Sirius llorando en el Andén 9 y tres cuartos. Abrió los ojos, y vio que Valyan la estaba mirando, le devolvió la mirada, sin apenas fuerzas, pues estaba exhausta, y entonces Valyan enrojecido miró hacia el horizonte. Entonces Driope sin poder controlar sus emociones, se puso a sollozar, tapándose los ojos con las manos. Valyan la miró sorprendido, e intentó consolarla dándole unos golpecitos de consuelo en la espalda.

"Lo siento" dijo Driope cuando paró de llorar, aún con los ojos rojos " No sé lo que me ha pasado, normalmente..." intentó excusarse Driope

"Necesitabas desahogarte" concluyó Valyan "no pasa nada" acarició el pelo de la chica. Driope lo miró a los ojos. " Hmm... si quieres... hmm... me lo puedes contar" Driope negó con la cabeza... no podía o volvería a llorar y se hundiría en un pozo sin fondo... o ¿ya estaba hundida?.

"Gracias" dijo Driope mirándose la punta de los pies, entonces Valyan la miró y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Driope se quedó extrañada, y Valyan se ruborizó.

"Hmm... verás Driope... es que yo... yooo..." tartamudeó el chico.

"Valyan... lo siento mucho" dijo que intuía lo que quería decirle el chico. Lo miró a los ojos "pero... no puede ser..." Valyan asintió cabizbajo, mirándose los pantalones "yo... verás, yo estoy enamorada de otro, ¿lo entiendes?" Valyan volvió a asentir sin mucho convencimiento.

El retorno hacia la isla fue más silencioso que el de ida, si eso puede ser posible. Cuando llegaron, Driope se puso a hacer su trabajo, una y otra vez sin parar y durante toda la noche estuvo intentando descifrar los mensajes de supuestos mortífagos.

---------✧ ✧ ✧----------

Pasó un año más, y Driope se daba cuenta de que cada vez su vuelta a Londres se retrasaba más y más. Casi ya ni pensaba en Sirius, y no estaba tan obsesionada con el trabajo, ahora incluso leía libros, revistas o diarios cuando se hacía de noche. Así se enteraba de las cosas que pasaba en el mundo exterior, y se distraía del mundo de la Atlántida.

Su palidez había aumentado más, a pesar de que subía a menudo con Valyan al sol, su relación no había ni mejorado ni empeorado, seguían siendo compañeros de faena y Driope se encargaba de que solo fueran eso, por mucho que esto le doliera a Valyan.

Aquél día en concreto estaba más despistada que nunca, ese día Dumbledore había avisado que vendría, y Driope no lo había visto desde hacía un año y medio cuando la dejó en la Atlántida. Al recordar su viaje hasta allí le pareció tan lejano en el tiempo que se asustó, no podía ser que el tiempo pasase tan lento. Driope miró el reloj de la pared por décima octava vez desde que había llegado al despacho. Durante toda la mañana había estado escuchando una y otra vez la máquina en busca de algo, pero nada. Normalmente siempre conseguía captar algo, nada, palabras inconexas dentro de un conjunto sin sentido ni significado. Pero aquél día no llegaba a comprender ni siquiera eso. Así que fue a buscarse un café para espabilarse un poco, al salir se encontró con Valyan, él le pidió otro café. La máquina de los cafés estaba a la otra punta del edificio, así que todos aprovechaban para pedir uno si alguien iba a buscarlo. Así que Driope fue a por dos cafés. De vuelta cargada con dos cafés en la mano humeantes, y pensando en las noticias de Londres que le podría dar Dumbledore, dobló una esquina y se tropezó con alguien, que también andaba un poco despistado, así que los dos cafés se fueron a la camisa del otro.

"L-lo siento" murmuró asustada, y corrió hacia el baño, cerca de donde estaban para coger papel, cuando volvió para limpiar la destroza que había hecho, no creyó lo que sus ojos veían, era imposible, era como ver a Dimitri en calzoncillos bailando una polka, por eso Driope concluyó que debía estar soñando o teniendo alucinaciones graves. Intentó decir algo, pues él todavía no la había ni mirado. Pero su voz, su grito de sorpresa, se apagó mucho antes de que llegara a ser un sonido. Lo único que pudo hacer en aquella milésima de segundo, que le parecieron varios minutos, fue abrir ligeramente la boca en expresión de sorpresa.

"¿S-s-s-irius?" consiguió tartamudear. El chico levantó la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con Driope. Ella miró hacia todos los lados "estoy en un sueño" Y Sirius con la misma expresión que ella hacía dos segundos negó con la cabeza.

"Me parece que el que está soñando soy yo" Driope sonrió ruborizándose, le tenía que contar tantas cosas, pero ¿por dónde empezar? Pero entonces, Valyan cruzó el pasillo y destrozó toda la magia que habían creado Sirius y Driope al encontrarse de nuevo.

"Driope" la llamó Valyan "¿Dónde está mi café? Hace siglos que lo espero" Driope encogió de hombros, y señaló la camisa de Sirius. Valyan alzó una ceja. "Sirius Black, sino me equivoco..."dijo mientras miraba al chico "¿lo conoces, Driope, es uno de los más prestigiosos aurores de Gran Bretaña,... otra cosecha de Dumbledore" Driope afirmó con la cabeza, como si Valyan los acabara de presentar.

"Lo conozco..." le dijo entrecortadamente a Driope "Sirius, este es Valyan mi compañero de trabajo..." Valyan la miró sorprendido.

"Encantado" afirmó Sirius dándole la mano a Valyan. Sirius le hizo un guiño a Driope y ella se sonrojó.

"Driope" los volvió a interrumpir Valyan "es mejor que volvamos al despacho... Dimitri quería comentarte algo" Driope afirmó con la cabeza.

"Un momento... ¿eres Valyan Grimm?" preguntó Sirius antes que se fueran. Valyan afirmó con la cabeza. "Dumbledore me ha dicho que te buscara... me has de enseñar todo esto" E hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Valyan volvió a asentir, haciéndose el despistado.

"Si tienes mucho trabajo ya lo puedo hacer yo..." se ofreció Driope como quién no quiere la cosa. "Hoy no tengo el día, y haré más utilidad enseñándole la Atlántida, que otra cosa." Valyan se encontró acorralado, era cierto que tenía mucho trabajo, pero no quería dejarlos solos, solo hacía falta ver como se miraban, ahora estaba bien claro quién era ese otro, pero si decía que no Dimitri le echaría la bronca. Así que Valyan no tubo más remedio que asentir.

"Pero primero ves a hablar con Dimitri" dijo antes de ir hacia la máquina de cafés. Y Driope condujo a Sirius hacia su despacho.

"¿Es tu compañero de trabajo?" preguntó Sirius mientras andaban. Driope afirmó con la cabeza.

"Todavía no me creo que estés aquí"dijo de pronto Driope parándose y suspirando profundamente.

"No sabíamos dónde estabas" dijo Sirius mirándola a los ojos "fuimos a hablar con tu padre, pero había marchado a la India, y creímos que te habías ido con él, y que habías querido huir de todo y que por eso no nos dijiste nada" Driope negó con la cabeza.

"Un segundo" susurró. Abrió la puerta, cerca de dónde se había parado ella, y entró. Dentro estaba Dimitri sentado en su habitual puesto de trabajo.

"Me ha dicho Valyan que quieres hablar conmigo" le dijo Driope cuando llegó. Dimitri estaba muy concentrado en unos papeles que tenía enfrente.

"No..." gruñó Dimitri "anda y vete a dar un paseo,... para despejarte un poco" Driope asintió no muy convencida... nunca se lo había dicho, eso de que se fuera a dar un paseo. Pero decidió no darle muchas vueltas y salió de la oficina rápidamente para que si Dimitri cambiaba de opinión no la pillara en la aula. Driope condujo a Sirius a fuera.

"Es muy pequeña... así que no hay mucho que enseñar"dijo mientras salían del edificio. Sirius asintió con la cabeza. "Cuando la vi por primera vez me desilusioné un poco."

"Driope... ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?" Driope miró hacia el horizonte, estaban sentados en un banco que habían puesto medio año atrás fuera del edificio, en una especie de porche.

"Porque Dumbledore me lo pidió... y porqué pensé que os pondría en peligro... lo que estoy haciendo aquí... es muy serio,... y no quería que nadie se enterase, pensaba que era mejor que pensaseis que era una egoísta estúpida que se había desentendido de vosotros."

"En realidad... nunca llegamos a pensar eso..." explicó Sirius "pensamos que tendrías tus razones para no escribirnos..." Driope lo miró. Había cambiado en un año y medio... estaba más maduro, y sus facciones habían pasado de ser como de adolescente a las de un hombre adulto, incluso su voz era más adulta (soy las manos de marta, en este momento no está disponible, se ha quedado mirando un punto indefinido de la pared murmurando por lo bajo: "SIIIRIIUUUS! Sirius!")

"¿Y Lily?" preguntó de repente Driope.

"Se ha casado con James... y viven felizmente casados en una casa enorme" Driope puso los ojos como platos.

"¿Bromeas?" Sirius negó con la cabeza.

"Es verdad... se casaron hará cosa de un año..."Sirius la miró.

"¿Y sois aurores?" Sirius asintió.

"Y no unos aurores cualquiera, somos los mejores aurores de Gran Bretaña" dijo imitando la voz de Valyan "otra cosecha de Dumbledore" Driope se rió, y le miró.

"Sirius..." él, que estaba mirando hacia arriba, la miró "no te imaginas como te he extrañado" dijo con la voz un poco ronca, Sirius acarició con la mano su cara.

"Yo también" le susurró a la oreja. Driope sonrió, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía al lado de Sirius, parecía que todos los problemas que tenía el mundo quedasen reducidos a la mínima expresión cuando estaba a su lado. A Driope se le erizó el pelo de la nuca y se mordió el labio inferior.

"Verás Sirius... yo te mentí... porque yo..." empezó Driope acercándose a Sirius, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, alguien los llamó desde dentro del edificio y se abrió la puerta por dónde habían salido ellos. Driope cerró los ojos con frustración, y miró quien era el estúpido que les había interrumpido.

"¡Dumbledore!" exclamó Sirius levantándose de golpe.

"¡Oh! Sirius, te he estado buscando" dijo alegremente el anciano, o viejo carcamal como lo prefería llamar en esos instantes Driope. Driope se giró, y sonrió lo más falsamente que pudo.

"Qué alegría verte" dijo pensando que era todo menos alegría. Dumbledore la miró a los ojos.

"¡Dichosos son mis ojos, Driope Bamples!" Driope se levantó, y Dumbledore le extendió la mano, la cual apretujó la de Driope. "¿Cómo va, chica?" Driope hizo un gesto con la cabeza "Has empalidecido bastante... pronto te daré unas vacaciones, tu tranquila" Driope se le iluminó la cara, esa palabra que había desaparecido de su diccionario por un año y medio, le hizo dar un bote.

"¿Cuándo?"dijo con la boca medio abierta.

"Hmm... no lo sé del todo, todavía he de hablar con tus superiores..." entonces Dumbledore los miró a los dos "Veo que ya os habéis encontrado" ahora Sirius hizo una sonrisa falsa. "Bueno, os dejo solos,... nos vemos en la cena." Driope asintió y se despidió con la mano. Cuando se hubo ido, Driope se sentó en el banco y dio un bufido. Sirius sonrió, y se volvió a sentar a su lado.

"¿Qué me decías?" preguntó al cabo de un minuto de silencio.

"Hmm... ¿yo? Que te he echado de menos" mintió mirando hacia la puerta por donde había entrado Dumbledore.

"Después de eso..." la corrigió Sirius. Driope lo miró, pero todo el ambiente que se había creado un momento atrás antes de que los interrumpiese Dumbledore había desaparecido por completo. Ahora se encontraban en un ambiente más amical que romántico.

"Nada" volvió a mentir, Sirius se encogió de hombros. "Y... ¿cómo te va a ti?... quiero decir... ¿tienes novia?" Driope se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir justo en el instante que había formulado la pregunta. Era estúpida, lo único que conseguiría es que si Sirius contestase afirmativamente aumentarían las ganas de suicidarse derrumbándose por el pozo más cercano, pero por otro lado, Sirius tenía el derecho de continuar con su vida sin ella, y más si le había dicho que no lo quería. Driope entornó los ojos esperando lo peor.

"No... bueno, sí" respondió mirándola "bueno... no lo sé"

"¿Y eso?" dijo mirando de no salir corriendo al pozo más cercano.

"Pues... " dijo mirándola a los ojos, y suspiró levemente con cara de desesperación.

"¿Qué?" dijo aparentando serena tranquilidad cuando en el fondo tenía una muñequita de vudú con la cara de quien fuese la estúpida chica maltratándola y haciéndola sufrir lentamente y con saña. Entonces en la mirada de Sirius descubrió algo... sin querer se le escapó una sonrisa, y retiró todo eso del vudú y de derribarse al pozo más cercano.

"Bueno... que yo..." tartamudeó Sirius escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras. Una sirena retumbó por toda la isla, era la hora de comer, y Sirius se salvó por la campana.

Driope pasó una noche agradable, por no decir muy agradable, hacía años que no disfrutaba de una velada como esa. Sirius la hacía reír, y podían pasar horas y horas hablando sin que se les acabaran los temas. Aquella noche hablaron de todo, des de el tiempo pasando por los recuerdos de sus días en Hogwarts, y acabando por el trabajo que hacía allí Driope. Cuando al final se fueron a dormir eran las tres de la madrugada y se tenían que despertar a las siete de la mañana.

"Quiero seguir hablando..." protestó Driope mientras mostraba a Sirius dónde se encontraba su habitación.

"Si quieres entra..." pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Valyan, que estaba al lado de la habitación de Sirius los oyó en el pasadizo.

"Queréis hacer el favor de callar" dijo de malhumor saliendo en pijama. Driope le sonrió, y murmuró un perdón. "Buenas noches" les deseó no con muchas ganas a Driope y a Sirius.

"Te quiere..." murmuró Sirius seriamente

"¿Qué?" preguntó Driope mirándolo sorprendida.

"Que está colado por ti..." volvió a decir en voz baja.

"Estás de guasa... él... sólo es mi compañero de trabajo, nada más..."

"Y lo sé... pero eso no impide de que lo esté." Driope alzó una ceja incrédula "y lo sé" dijo antes de que Driope le pudiera preguntar nada "porqué con solo una sonrisa eres capaz de callarlo"

"¡Eso es mentira!" se quejó Driope alzando la voz.

"Shhh! ¡No grites, que despertaras a toda la isla" Sirius hizo un bostezo, y luego abrió la puerta del dormitorio. "Buenas noches, Driope" dijo sin muchas ganas. Driope le dio las buenas noches, también y se fue a su habitación

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

HOLA! Cómo estais!

Primero: perdón por el retraso... pero es que me costó lo suyo escribir este capítulo sin que sonara ni demasiado cutre-futre, ni demasiado pasota, y encima con el cole, el trabajo de investigación (o de recerca, como lo llamamos por cataluña), y que el ordenador no funcionó durante una buena semanita (la qual marta estaba desesperada tirándose de los pelos)... pues ha hecho que el fic se retrasara un poco... pero... da igual, no?

Segundo: estoy muuuy contenta! 4 reviews de golpe y de sopetón, cuando abrí el correo me quedé casi muda... bueno de eso ya hace por lo menos quinze días, pero que conste que todavía me acuerdo por la sorpresa que me llevé... jiji. Agradezco un montón a las cuatro, tanto a Rowena, que es muy chulo tu modo de saber que una cuando una cosa es muy triste, jijiji, como a Airam Lilian Lupin, a la cual le doy las gracias, como a Alejandra Black Moon (que por cierto... parece ser que tienes poderes adivinatorios, jejejej... aunque, la verdad, era un poco predecible uu), y a Clawy, que es mi habitual en el fic, jejej, y tranquilízate que el fic no se acaba aquí... uy no... que va... Driope todavía a de pasarlo un poco más mal... muahahahahhahahahahahhaa! (Risa de histérica perdida).

Y bueno, me despido que he de ir a Chino... a Chino? os preguntareis, si ha chino... la verdad es que todavía no sé porque me apunté... aaiii...

Un saludo,

Marta Parker


	9. Atlántida II

Capítulo 9:

Driope se despertó muy trastornada. Había tenido una pesadilla y no sabía bien, bien dónde se encontraba ni porqué estaba allí, era extraño porque eso nunca le había pasado. Poco a poco, al cabo de menos de un minuto, fue recordándolo todo y una sonrisa le recorrió la cara. Se tumbó y vio a Sirius a su lado. Parecía un ángel cuando dormía. Se quedó un buen rato contemplándolo. Luego se levantó intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido para que no se despertara. Se vistió deprisa. Miró al reloj de la pared, eran las cinco de la mañana... ¿cuánto tiempo habría dormido, ¿dos horas? Driope bostezó y estiró los brazos, luego volvió a mirar a Sirius, no había cambiado de expresión, aunque había movido un poco la mano izquierda. Tuvo impulsos de irlo a despertar, pero se los reprimió. Entonces sin querer, se le cayeron las llaves de su habitación al coger su abrigo. Miró espantada, pero con un poco de esperanza de que hubiera despertado, a Sirius. Pero él conservaba la expresión de eterno pensante. Un poco frustrada, se fue al baño del chico y abrió el grifo para refrescarse la cara. Sacó la cabeza por la puerta, pero él todavía estaba durmiendo. Se lavó la cara, ahora sí, haciendo el mayor ruido posible, en todos los objetos que movía. Cuando regresó a la habitación, Sirius todavía estaba dormido.

"Jo..." refunfuñó en voz alta. Sirius no se despertó. Lo zarandeó un poco, pero él continuaba con un su sueño impasible. "Si no fuera porque estás respirando, te harías pasar por un muerto" dijo al oído de Sirius, de él sólo consiguió un leve gruñido, y que se tapara con las sábanas la cara. Driope sonrió, y se tumbó a su lado, haciendo que el colchón de la cama se moviera. Pero... no, no se despertaba.

"James para ya..." dijo con la voz muy ronca, cuando Driope estaba haciendo saltos en la cama. Driope rió por lo bajo, y bajó de la cama. Se sentó de rodillas en el suelo, al lado de dónde estaba Sirius.

"Sirius..." dijo con una voz suave. "Sirius..." Sirius se movió un poco.

"Hmm..." Driope estuvo un segundo callada, pensando.

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" preguntó para hacer la prueba.

"Hmm..."

"Eso no es ningún color, Sirius" dijo conteniéndose una carcajada.

"El rojo" dijo, y se dio la vuelta. Driope se levantó.

"¿Y tu apellido?" murmuró poniéndose a la altura de la oreja de Sirius.

"James, como no pares, esta me la pagarás..." refunfuñó enfadado "para.. ya" y acto seguido se oyó un ronquido muy fuerte procedente de la habitación de al lado. Driope no pudo contenerse más, y hizo una carcajada tan fuerte que no supo como no había despertado a todos los demás. Pero, solo despertó al de su habitación, que estaba ya medio despierto. Sirius se tumbó para ver que le hacía tanta gracia a James, pero en vez de James se encontró a Driope tirada por los suelos, riendo a carcajada limpia.

"¿D-Drioope?" Driope, cuando pudo parar de reír, miró a Sirius con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

"No, soy James" dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Sirius entornó los ojos para ver entre las sombras.

"No... tu eres Driope..." Driope rió por la estupidez que acababa de decirle. Pero el chico parecía muy confuso. "¿O no?... ¿Eres James?" Driope no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ensimismada mirándolo como para decir algo. Tenía media parte del pelo muy despeinado, y la otra parte aplastada a causa del colchón, pero eso le quedaba tan bien, según Driope le parecía tan dulce, que en aquél momento tuvo serios problemas de concentración.

"Sirius... era una ironía..." dijo al pasar esa etapa de ensimismamiento y ver que el chico todavía se estaba cuestionándose quién era. "Soy Driope" El chico hundió su cara en el cojín.

"Es que con tan poca luz..." refunfuñó "¿qué hora es?" preguntó al cabo de un segundo de silencio. Driope miró al reloj.

"Las cinco y cuarto" contestó levantándose del suelo, y suspirando "Me voy, sino el de al lado pensará mal si me ve salir de tu habitación con la misma ropa que ayer..."

"Me parece que saltaría eso de pensar mal, y me mataría directamente" dijo levantándose el también. Driope lo miró. "Estoy afónico" dijo señalando hacia su garganta.

"Pobrecito,..." susurró sonriéndole, y pellizcándole la mejilla como lo haría una tía al ver a su sobrino regordete por navidades. Sirius gruñó un poco, pero luego sonrió. Cogió la mano derecha de Driope y la besó.

"Bon jour, mademoiselle" Le saludó en francés Sirius.

"Bon jorno, signore" le respondió en italiano Driope haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Driope esbozó una sonrisa y se fue, cogiendo antes su abrigo y la llave que había caído al suelo.

Driope pasó todo el día esperando la hora de salir, si el día anterior no había podido escuchar nada ese día todavía menos porque primero, tenía un sueño que no se lo aguantaba, y el ruido blanco de la máquina le parecía Chill out para sus sentidos, y segundo, porque sino estaba durmiendo estaba pensando en Sirius. Dimitri no se dio ni cuenta de que Driope no estaba en plenas facultades, parecía estar muy ajetreado con unos papeles, que según decía eran muy importantes. El único que pareció darse cuenta del estado en que estaba Driope fue Valyan, y tenía un no se qué a Driope que le hacía estar nerviosa.

"Tanto hablar... y ahora no puedes trabajar, ¿no?" Driope lo miró, se estaba quedando dormida con los auriculares puestos.

"¿Eh?"dijo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y fingiendo estar muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

"Ayer os escuché, ¿sabes?" Driope lo miró como si no lo entendiese. "Estuvisteis hasta altas horas de la mañana hablando" Driope le miró a los ojos.

"Es que hacía mucho que no nos veíamos" se justificó, un poco turbada, y entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Sirius e hizo cara de santa, con la aureola puesta y todo. Valyan se puso rojo como un tomate, y murmuró un ahora vuelvo. Driope se sonrió... que simples que llegaban a ser los hombres.

Acabó una hora más temprano de lo previsto, y fue a buscar a Sirius a su habitación. Sirius, según le explicó a Driope esa noche, había venido aquí por Dumbledore que quería que cogiera práctica en algo que no fueran las Artes Oscuras directas.

"Pero, desgraciadamente, será menos de un mes..." le dijo.

Driope estaba pensando en esta frase cuando susodicho chico se le cruzó por delante.

"¡Driope!" exclamó al verla. "pensaba que acababas más tarde" Driope se encogió de hombros. "Ahora iba a tu despacho... Dumbledore me ha dicho que me enseñases tu trabajo... creo que me quiere meter en algo y no sabe en qué" Driope sonrió. ¿Por qué era tan guapo? Se estaba preguntando lejos de prestarle atención al chico.

"Driope" le dijo, al ver que la chica estaba en otro planeta "¿Estás ahí?" Sirius chasqueó los dedos y Driope se despertó del trance.

"¿Qué?" preguntó despistada.

"Que si te mueves y vamos a algún sitio... como por ejemplo a comer" Driope asintió con la cabeza, estaba hambrienta.

Cuando llegaron al comedor vieron que Valyan les hacía señales con la mano. Driope se acercó pero Sirius se quedó un poco apartado de ellos.

"Driope... mañana vamos a la superficie a las 11 en punto, me lo acaba de decir Dimitri, por lo tanto, estate en el pabellón principal a las 10, ¿de acuerdo?" Driope asintió.

"¿Podría venir Sirius?" dijo esperanzada.

"No" negó rotundamente Valyan, sin pensárselo dos veces.

"¿Por qué?" protestó Driope.

"Pues porque él hace poquísimo que ha estado en la superficie... nosotros llevamos un mes sin salir, y cuando salimos lo hacemos una hora y media... por lo tanto nosotros tenemos más preferencia que él." Lo dijo con un tono enfadado, y un poco borde. Driope frunció el entrecejo.

"Pero... ¿no hay espacio para tres?" insistió Driope.

"No" volvió a negar Valyan "y si lo hubiera habrían más personas en esta isla que se lo merecerían más que él." Driope se tumbó hacia Sirius para ver que hacía. Él estaba sentado en otra mesa, esperando a que acabase Driope.

"Gracias, Valyan... muy amable por tu parte." Driope se giró enfadada, y fue hacia Sirius. Valyan puso los ojos en blanco, y siguió comiendo un sándwich de queso fundido.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Valyan fue a la mesa dónde estaban Sirius y Driope, Driope, que todavía estaba enfadada no le hizo caso.

"Driope..."la llamó Valyan, Driope lo miró enojada "¿Podría hablar un segundo contigo?"

"No" negó rotundamente Driope.

"Por favor..." insistió Valyan. Ella miró a Sirius, y él se encogió de hombros. Se levantó, y Valyan la llevó al otro lado del comedor. "Mira Driope... ha sido un poco inmaduro por mi parte decir eso... todo el mundo tiene el mismo derecho a ver ese paisaje espléndido... pero es que, verás." Valyan la cogió del brazo y la llevó hacia fuera del comedor. "Hm... me parece que me voy a arrepentir toda mi vida de habértelo dicho pero,... tu me gustas mucho" Driope no sabía que decir, y lo miró exasperada.

"Eso ya..." comenzó Driope.

"Sí, lo sé... eso ya lo habíamos discutido" la interrumpió él "pero es que no lo puedo remediar... y... ya se que el sentimiento no es compartido y todo eso... pero..."

"Valyan" sonrió Driope "tu sólo estás encaprichado de mí porque soy la única chica de menos de 45 años que existe en la isla... de hecho, diría que soy la única chica." Valyan negó con la cabeza.

"No... es mucho más que eso, de verdad" Driope volvió a negar con la cabeza. "Tu sonrisa, tu pelo, tus ojos... estoy enamorado de ti, Driope... ¿es que no lo ves?"

"No, no lo veo... Dumbledore me dijo que tenías una novia en Nueva Zelanda... me lo dijo el segundo día después de venir aquí... para que yo no me sintiera tan sola."

"¿Ann?...Dios mío Driope, Ann no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos... Ann era, no perdón, es una criatura, un cero a la izquierda comparada contigo." Driope frunció el entrecejo.

"No me gustan tantos halagos hacia mí, y tantos insultos hacia la pobre chica... seguro que está sufriendo mucho y está llamando cada dos por tres a tu madre para ver si has llegado... y lo que más me enfada, es que cuando te "desenamores" "Driope hizo un gesto de comillas con las manos "de mi... dirás lo mismo a otra..." Valyan negó con la cabeza.

"¿No te das cuenta de lo especial que eres? Yo, nunca iría diciendo nada malo de ti, ¡nunca!" Driope puso los ojos en blanco.

"Y ahora... ¿qué solucionamos con esto?... ¿eh? ¿Qué estamos solucionando con qué nos peleemos?" Valyan se acercó a ella, y se encogió de hombros.

"Que si ese" y señaló hacia dentro del comedor "te hace algo... te trata mal, o te obligue a hacer algo... que sepas que siempre tendrás a alguien a quién enviar una lechuza y que pondrá los puntos sobre las íes." Driope notó que estaba exagerando un poco. "Pero, por favor, no me pidas que lleve a ese a la superficie" Driope sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo... no te lo pediré" dijo sin muchas ganas.

"¿Le contarás algo a él?" le preguntó cuando Driope estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del comedor. Driope lo miró, e hizo una sonrisa.

"No, si tu no quieres"

"Pues, por favor, no le digas nada..." Driope asintió, y entró en el comedor.

Driope pasó la tarde con Sirius enseñándole en qué consistía su trabajo.

"Pues yo aquí sólo oigo lluvia" dijo Sirius cuando se puso los cascos.

"Ya... no te esperes música clásica..., pero entre la lluvia a veces se puede oír algo, y entonces lo pongo a grabar y lo vuelvo a oír una, dos, tres veces, hasta que descifro algo."

"Que interesante..." la admiró Sirius.

"No es que lo sea, porque la mayor parte del tiempo son simples "vale" o... "ya" y a veces ni eso. Y es un poco frustrante cuando estás a punto de descubrir una frase entera y en medio de la transmisión se te corta la conexión... es terrible." Sirius puso su mano en la espalda de Driope. Ella lo miró, y él hizo otro tanto. Sostuvieron esa mirada hasta que segundos después, aunque a Driope le habían parecido horas después, entró en el despacho Vladimir. Ni siquiera se detuvo a saludarlos. Dejó unos papeles en la mesa, y abrió el cajón de su escritorio, de allí cogió unos cuantos papeles más, se sentó sin mucha paciencia en su silla, y empezó a redactar en un pergamino, lo que parecía una carta enorme. Driope se encogió de hombros, ante la mirada extrañada de Sirius.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos, ¿le molestamos, Sr. Prhuxcov?" Vladimir levantó la cara de su redacción, y emitió un gruñido significativo. Ante eso, Driope cogió la mano de Sirius y lo llevó fuera. "No sé que tipo mosca le habrá picado pero últimamente está de un humor insoportable." Sirius apretó la mano de Driope, todavía cogida a la suya. "¿Qué?" le preguntó mirándolo. Sirius se puso el dedo índice en los labios, y pegó a Driope un estirón del brazo. Sirius entró en la primera puerta que encontró: una habitación llena de escobas, curiosamente esa habitación daba al despacho de Driope. Sirius cerró la puerta y ajustó la que daba al despacho, pegando su oído a la madera de ella. Driope lo miró estrañada. "¿Qué…?" volvió a repetir. Pronto Driope oyó unas voces. Driope hizo lo mismo que él. A penas Driope captaba algo de lo que decían en la habitación contigua, pues en vez de hablar parecían susurrar, pero Driope captó que se trataba de más de dos voces, de hecho eran cuatro voces distintas

"Ésa será nuestra última oportunidad" Driope consiguió captar al fin. Pero cuando Driope quiso abrir la puerta para ver quienes eran, las voces cesaron repentinamente, como si ya hubiesen acabado la conversación. Driope, de todas formas, abrió la puerta, contra voluntad de Sirius que la agarró por la muñeca, pero… ante su sorpresa ya no había nadie allí.

"¿Cómo puede ser que hace un segundo hubiese una multitud aquí reunida, y ahora no haya nadie?" Se preguntó a si misma en voz alta.

"¿Apareciéndose, puede ser?" le contestó Sirius mirando a todos lados.

"No puede ser… nadie puede aparecerse dentro de la Atlántida ni puede entrar utilizando esa técnica… es como en Hogwarts" Sirius la miró.

"Entonces… es que habrán ido a buscar a hmm… ¿cómo se llamaba?... ¿Rasputin?"

"Vladimir Prhuxcov" dijo sin pensárselo.

"Eso… puede que sólo hubiese sido Dumbledore i Valyan que…"

"Esas… no eran las voces de Dumbledore ni Valyan… esas voces no correspondían a nadie del staff de la Atlántida." A Driope se le iluminó la cara y fue directa hacia la máquina. Cogió rápidamente los auriculares y se los puso torpemente en las orejas, dio al interruptor, pero… solo sentía niebla. Driope suspiró desilusionada. "Nada…" le informó a Sirius "No se escucha nada".

Se giró y vio que Sirius estaba removiendo los papeles que había encima de la mesa de Valyan.

"Aquí encontrarás lo mismo que puedes encontrar en la mía" dijo Driope mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. Entonces Sirius al desdoblar un folio alzó una ceja y se aclaró la voz.

"Querida Driope" Driope frunció más el entrecejo.

"Déjalo dónde estaba, Sirius" dijo en tono enfadado.

"Te escribo esto mientras tu trabajas en la mesa de enfrente." Sirius sonrió maliciosamente, y Driope se levantó para quitarle el folio. Sirius se apartó de Driope y continuó leyendo en voz alta "no puedo parar de pensar en ti."Sirius paró de reir, incluso de leer la carta en voz alta.

"¡Sirius! ¡Quieres dejarlo de una vez!" estiró el brazo para coger el folio, y se lo arrebató de las manos de Sirius. Él la miró significativamente, y ella dejó el folio en el escritorio. "No vuelvas a hurgar en la vida privada de los demás" dijo cuando se giró hacia Sirius. Él la miró seriamente.

"No he podido terminarla… decía que..." empezó Sirius

"Me importa poco lo que decía, Sirius." Lo detuvo ella, luego marchó de la habitación.

Le había dolido que Sirius fuera tan infantil como para tomarse en broma los sentimientos de las personas, y además no le había hecho ni caso cuando le había dicho que dejara esa carta, o lo que fuese. Driope se fue directa hacia su habitación enojada con Sirius, y, al mismo tiempo, con ella misma, porque… analizándolo bien, ella también había sido demasiado radical con Sirius, no había motivo para enfadarse tanto.

Al cabo de cinco minutos de estar encerrada en su habitación alguien llamó a la puerta, Driope murmuró un "un segundo", y con pesadez, rezando para que no fuera ni Sirius ni Valyan, abrió la puerta. Sirius estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Fue casi un acto reflejo, no lo pensó, simplemente volvió a cerrar la puerta en las narices de Sirius. Sirius volvió a llamar, y esta vez Driope respiró hondo "tranquilízate, solo has de pensar en una respuesta coherente, que directa o indirectamente le haga notar que se vaya de ahí" se dijo a si misma. Driope volvió abrió la puerta, y esta vez Sirius mantenía su mano en la nariz. "¿te he hecho daño?" estaba a punto de decir, pero se contuvo.

"Sirius, en estos instantes, eres la última persona con la que quiero hablar" dijo lo más fríamente que pudo "si me disculpas", y volvió a cerrar la puerta esta vez con más delicadez, pero dejando la palabra en la boca del chico. Volvió a sonar el timbre, Driope puso los ojos en blanco, y dejó que sonara. Pero al cabo de diez minutos el ring de la puerta comenzaba a hacérsele pesado. Driope sonrió "¿no te das por vencido, verdad?" dijo a través de la puerta.

"Nunca" oyó que decía Sirius. Driope se levantó de la cama dónde estaba tendida. "Driope, puedo quedarme aquí toda la eternidad" dijo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

"¿Sí?" le preguntó no muy convencida.

"Abre la puerta por favor…"sintió que le rogaba Sirius por lo bajo. Driope sonrió enternecida, y entonces abrió la puerta. Sirius estaba sentado apoyando su espalda en la puerta, de modo que cuando Driope abrió la puerta, él perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el suelo. Driope rió por lo bajo, y ayudó a Sirius que se levantara.

"¿su excelentísima majestad quiere hablar conmigo?" Driope que en ese instante estaba sonriendo, se aserió en milésimas de segundo, y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Dejó pasar a su habitación a Sirius, que mirándole arrepentido murmuró "vale, volvamos a empezar" Driope alzó una ceja. Sirius se estiró en el suelo, se levantó y le dijo "Lo siento, Driope, se que he sido un inmaduro al no hacerte caso, y leer una cosa que no me pertenecía en absoluto, pero cambia esa cara y no te enfades… porque eso hace que yo esté preocupado, y lo último que quiero contigo es estar preocupado por una tontería, y que nos pueda separar eso… porque verás yo… te quiero, Driope" Driope lo miraba incrédula. Con los brazos cruzados intentaba recapacitar, nunca pero nunca, nunca, le había dicho eso. Driope se sentó en el borde de la cama mecánicamente. Sirius la miró, y se sentó a su lado. "¿Estoy perdonado?" Driope alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de Sirius, y se encogió de hombros.

"Pues claro que sí, tonto…"

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, vuelvo a estar aquí, si… después de un trabajo de "investigación", cuatro colapsos por ahí en medio, he sido capaz (por fin) de terminar el capítulo (ALEELUUUYYAAA!) y publicarlo.

Clawy (que has sido la única que me envió un review x el capítulo 8 ¬¬), me encanta que te encante! I me encanta que me dejes un review cada vez que sale un nuevo capítulo, muchísimas gracias. Y,… por cierto, Lily y James no están muertos todavía, entre otras cosas pq sino Sirius estaria en Azcaban,… Nos situamos más o menos sobre el 1979,… pq Harry nace en el 80, y… la muerte de sus padres ocurre en el 1981… Por lo tanto, me parece que haré un pequeño salto por allí en medio (jejej).

Bueno, me voyyyyy! Hasta el próximo capítulo,

Marta Parker

P.D.: AH! E intentad, por favor, dejar reviews!


End file.
